


Rock n' Roll King

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Horny twenty something, Loki & Tony are roommates, Loki Deus ex Machina, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Punk!Steve, Sexting, Steve has tatoos, Steve's anaconda don't, Tony is a dick, Tony wanna take a ride on Steve's stick, rude steve
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve è un tipo creativo, molto creativo. Con tanto di tatuaggi e piercing.<br/>Tony è un fighetto, almeno in apparenza.<br/>I due sembrerebbero odiarsi a morte.<br/>E poi c'è Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Heart is Blue

                            

 

 

 

  
**My Heart is Blue**

 

  
  
Era un giorno come un altro ad Harvard. Il campus era come al solito gremito di studenti che si affrettavano a raggiungere la propria facoltà con una certa fretta, nonostante fosse appena passata l'ora di pranzo. Altri, invece, se ne stavano seduti a mensa a mangiare qualcosa e leggere, proprio come Steve Rogers, non avendo lezioni imminenti.  
   
Steve era al primo anno della facoltà di Storia dell'Arte ed uscito da lì sognava di poter disegnare e scrivere fumetti, magari crearne uno tutto suo. Era un ragazzo sulle sue, aveva una piccola cerchia d'amici e non ricercava attenzione, nonostante l'attirasse comunque a causa dei numerosi tatuaggi che ricoprivano la sua pelle. Grazie al duro allenamento in palestra aveva il fisico scolpito, e naturalmente  il suo volto dalle labbra carnose e gli occhi azzurrissimi veniva considerato molto bello.  
   
Normalmente la mensa era un posto tranquillo, per questo Steve aveva deciso di restare lì a sfogliare il suo numero di Deadpool quel giorno.  
   
Vi era un altro ragazzo che si aggirava per la mensa, quel giorno, però.  
   
Tony Stark era al secondo anno di Matematica e Fisica. Era uno stronzetto con un’intelligenza sopra la media, anche se, si comportava spesso come un completo idiota. Nonostante la sua fosse una facoltà mediamente frequentata da nerd e quelli che venivano considerati sfigati, lui era una delle personalità del campus.  Il suo aspetto fisico, il suo patrimonio sterminato e la faccia tosta erano le tre determinanti della sua condizione.  
   
Aveva puntato fin dal primo giorno quel ragazzone pieno di tatuaggi, piercing e che vestiva strano. Era bellissimo nonostante gli sfregi, come li chiamava lui. In più quello non lo considerava neanche, quindi fargli i dispetti ed insultarlo gli dava molta più soddisfazione. Quel giorno si sentiva particolarmente smanioso, infatti,  e fin da subito aveva deciso che doveva dare il tormento a Rogers.  
   
Steve aveva gli auricolari nelle orecchie e da questi arrivava ovattata all'esterno  _Pistols at down_   dei  _Kasabian_ , visto che il ragazzo ascoltava la musica a volume piuttosto alto. Anche quel giorno teneva il ciuffo di capelli biondi impomatato all'indietro ed indossava un paio di jeans scuri strappati sulle ginocchia, All star, canotta blu piuttosto scollata, camicia scozzese dello stesso colore e giubbotto nero aperto sul petto.  
   
Essendo che Steve proveniva da una famiglia molto cattolica ed ortodossa, aveva sempre cercato di distinguersi in qualche modo e di non farsi condizionare, di non essere omologato, voleva pensare con la propria testa. All'inizio i piercing erano stati solo un gesto di ribellione - il primo era quello che aveva fatto al sopracciglio destro, in seguito era arrivato quello alla lingua, e dopo gli svariati che aveva sulle orecchie - poi aveva capito che gli piaceva essere in quel modo e giocare con il suo corpo, dipingerlo come se fosse una tela, marchiarlo, così aveva continuato.  
   
Sua madre lo aveva accettato, suo padre un po' meno visto che non aveva retto in primis il suo outing riguardo l’orientamento sessuale. Insomma, era stata una bella batosta per l'uomo, e a stento lo salutava quando parlavano al telefono. Per Steve non era un problema, avrebbe atteso e sperato che quello comprendesse.  
   
Tony si avvicinò a lui senza tante cerimonie. Visto che Steve non si era accorto della sua presenza, in quanto arrivava benissimo all’esterno il suono della musica che stava ascoltando, si sedette accanto a lui e gli strappò via un’auricolare dall’orecchio.  
   
«Che cosa stai leggendo?» Gli chiese senza salutarlo né chiedergli scusa per il disturbo. Si allungò verso il ragazzo e notò i disegni di questo tizio con una tutina integrale rossa e nera che agitava katane.  
   
 _Stupidi fumetti_ , pensò.  
   
L'atteggiamento brusco lasciò per un attimo il ragazzo di stucco, quando poi si accorse che era stato Stark a strappargli l'auricolare, si ricompose, per nulla stupito. Da quando aveva messo piede in quel campus Tony lo aveva subito preso di mira, ed era buffo visto che all'inizio lui neanche l'aveva mai guardato o gli aveva dato modo di prendersi certe libertà. Stark pensava di essere il re del mondo, era di un anno più grande e si comportava sempre da stronzo, con lui poi si accaniva particolarmente.  
   
«Non sono affari tuoi, lasciami in pace.» Gli rispose dunque, sfilando anche l'altro auricolare ed arrotolando il filo attorno all'iPod, intenzionato ad andarsene quanto prima visto che non aveva voglia di discutere.  
   
«Fammi vedere.»Insistette Tony, che allungò un braccio e, cogliendo Steve di sorpresa, gli rubò l’albo dalle mani. «Deadpool. Non sei un po’ cresciuto per leggere questa roba?» Sentenziò, mentre sfogliava la rivista e scuoteva la testa.  
   
Steve si alzò immediatamente, infastidito, ed allungò una mano verso quello, in modo eloquente. «Andiamo, ridammelo, devo andare.» Non glielo chiese pregandolo, lo stava più o meno invitando a farlo per forza. Odiava quando si comportava in quel modo, e pensare che era davvero molto bello, non aveva bisogno di fare lo stronzo per farsi notare.  
   
«Che fretta, Rogers.» Rispose quello senza neanche alzare lo sguardo, continuando imperterrito a sfogliare il fumetto e ignorando palesemente la richiesta di Steve. Anche Bruce, il suo migliore amico, era pieno di quella roba in camera, lui non si spiegava cosa ci trovassero di divertente.  
   
«Devo andare, ti ho detto.» Disse di nuovo Steve, imperterrito, avvicinandosi e cercando di prendere l’albo dalle sue mani, con poco successo. «Non è divertente, Stark. Non siamo all'asilo.»  
   
«Dove devi andare, eh? A farti qualche altro buco in faccia?» Lo prese in giro Tony, allontanando dalla traiettoria di Steve il giornalino. Sì, se non fossero stati visibilmente grandi e grossi, si poteva benissimo dire di star assistendo ad una scenetta da giardino dell’infanzia.  
   
Steve sbuffò una risata a quella battuta, la trovava piuttosto squallida. «Sei solo un ignorante e viziato figlio di papà.» Ribatté, per difendersi e sottolineare quanto fosse ridicolo quello che aveva detto. Dopo si fece più vicino, cercando di nuovo di afferrare il fumetto. «Dammelo subito, non farmi incazzare Stark. Non hai niente di meglio da fare?»  
   
«In effetti no, hanno cancellato la lezione di oggi pomeriggio.» Rispose Tony con tutta tranquillità, spostando da una mano all’altro il giornalino per evitare che Steve lo afferrasse.  
   
«So che cerchi di attirare l'attenzione, ma credimi, non serve che rompi le palle proprio al sottoscritto, trovati qualcuno più popolare da importunare.» Rogers era già stanco di quel giochetto stupido, tanto che gli diede uno spintone nel tentativo di afferrare la mano che teneva il suo prezioso numero di Deadpool.  
   
Tony fece resistenza e strattonò la mano con la rivista dalla parte opposta di Rogers, così che in un nonnulla si sentì un sinistro rumore di carta strappata. Si girò per controllare e il fumetto in condizioni pietose, diviso in due parti.  
   
«Ops.» Ebbe il coraggio di ghignare e restituire a Rogers il pezzo di giornaletto che gli era rimasto in mano.  
   
La bocca di Steve si spalancò. Incredulo guardò il suo numero di Deadpool diviso in due parti da uno strappo orribile, di certo non era possibile ripararlo o rimettere insieme i pezzi. Li teneva tra le mani e continuava a rigirarli come a cercare di capire se fosse successo realmente.  
   
Dopo lo ripose sul tavolo e fissò Tony con rabbia, afferrandolo con le mani per la maglia ed attirandolo a sé, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con fare minaccioso. «Si può sapere che cazzo ti ho fatto? Perché devi sempre darmi fastidio?»  
   
«Non mi toccare!» Gli intimò Tony, spintonandolo via. «Stai facendo una tragedia per un giornaletto da ragazzini. Te lo ricompro se devi fare tutte queste storie.»  Si lisciò prima la maglia e poi si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
   
«Era un regalo, pezzo di merda!» Ribatté l'altro, in tono acido ed alterato, dandogli uno spintone. «Non le devi toccare le mie cose!» Ringhiò, serrando la mascella e sbuffando come un toro pronto alla carica.  
   
«Datti una calmata, sfregiato.» Sputò Tony, alterandosi a sua volta. «Se mi avessi lasciato guardare il giornale senza rompere le palle, non sarebbe successo.» Come rigirava lui le frittate, nessuno.  
   
«Sfregiato? Ma ti senti? Ma chi sei, mio nonno?» Steve lo spintonò di nuovo, sempre più arrabbiato, scuotendo la testa. «È per questo che lo fai? Perché ho qualche piercing e qualche tatuaggio?»  
   
«Fare cosa? Volevo vedere cosa stavi leggendo, imbecille.» Tony sarà stato anche più piccolo di quell’energumeno, ma non si faceva spaventare e spintonava Steve con altrettanta forza.  
   
«Ma chi ti conosce?!» Gli urlò contro Rogers, afferrando la sua maglia sul petto, in un pugno. «Ma che cosa vuoi da me? Ti ho mai dato fastidio? Ho mai fatto qualcosa per meritare i tuoi continui dispetti e le prese in giro? Ma quando cresci?»  
   
«Ti ho detto di non toccarmi!» Cercò di liberarsi in maniera convulsa, ma ne risultò un pugno in faccia a Steve. Dunque, l’inizio della fine. E quello non attese nemmeno che  gli desse spiegazioni, o si scusasse, o che altro, lo colpì subito a propria volta, sulla mascella, spingendolo indietro e passandosi una mano sul punto in cui quello gli aveva mollato il cazzotto, sentendo la pelle dolere. «Imbecille. Toccami di nuovo e ti faccio piangere.»  
   
«Chi vuoi far piangere, tu?» Minacciò l’altro, che sentiva un dolore pazzesco al viso, ma l’orgoglio era talmente forte da surclassava il male. Si spinse così brusco  contro Steve che riuscì a buttarlo per terra.  
   
Il ragazzo, però, era forte, e non ci mise che un secondo a rialzarsi e spingerlo contro il tavolo, colpendolo di nuovo, mancando per un pelo il naso, mentre tutt'intorno si accalcavano i ragazzi che frequentavano la mensa, alcuni sembrava stessero decidendo se dividerli o meno - nessuno voleva venire colpito mentre lo faceva -, altri erano tentati di tirare fuori il cellulare e riprenderli.  
   
Tony, nonostante avesse preso una bella botta alla schiena quando Steve lo aveva spinto contro il tavolo, barcollando si rimise in piedi, aveva un rivolo di sangue che gli colava dalla bocca. Quindi si passò una mano,  più per istinto che per pulirsi, sulle labbra e prese forza per mollare un gancio sul viso di Steve. Sentì distintamente un crack sotto le sue nocche.  
   
Rogers ebbe bisogno di un secondo per riprendersi, avvertendo il dolore acuto alla bocca nel momento che la carne si era lacerata nello scontro, con le nocche di quello e dei suoi stessi denti, all'impatto. Quindi, veramente nervoso, colpì Tony con un gancio alla tempia e poi, mentre quello si chinava e barcollava, colpì il suo petto con una ginocchiata intensa, così da mandarlo al tappeto. Solo dopo, quando fu a terra e tutti gli stavano intorno, si rese conto che aveva davvero esagerato, così a disagio afferrò in fretta la propria roba dal tavolo, senza neanche guardare, mettendo l'Eastpak in spalla e superando in fretta le persone che si erano accalcate a guardare lo spettacolo, senza nemmeno degnare di un'ultima occhiata Tony.  
   
Per alcuni istanti, Stark non respirò a causa del forte colpo al petto. Rimase intontito sul pavimento e quando sentì la mano di qualcuno che provava ad aiutarlo a tirarsi su, la scacciò via in malo modo.  
 «Lasciatemi in pace! Andatevene via!» Urlò, quando realizzò che si era assembrata una piccola folla attorno a lui. Umiliazione totale.  «Figlio di puttana.» Digrignò tra i denti, mentre, aggrappandosi ad una delle sedie vicine, cercava di alzarsi.  
   
Si spolverò via più che reale sporco, la mortificazione subita da Steve. Si passò una mano tra i capelli come nulla fosse e poi se ne accorse. Sì, Rogers aveva perso l’iPod durante la colluttazione. Nessuno l’aveva toccato, pensando che potesse essere suo.  
   
Bé, guardare la playlist di una persona è un po’ come leggere il suo diario e Tony voleva proprio farsi gli affari di quel punkettone da strapazzo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Dopo essersi fatto un paio di birre al suo pub preferito del campus, Tony se ne tornò in camera sua. Aveva un occhio gonfio, un paio di lividi in faccia e ancora un forte dolore al petto, ma avere l’iPod di quello stronzetto in tasca ripagava ogni suo livido. Magari avrebbe trovato una o due canzoni di Miley Cyrus o Selena Gomez e allora sì che se ne sarebbe fatto di risate. Se poi gli fosse andata di lusso, avrebbe trovato anche qualche bel sex tape che avrebbe valso parecchio in termini di ricatti e magari qualche smanacciata in solitaria, quando Loki non era in camera.  
   
Aprì la porta della sua stanza ed il suo coinquilino era lì, steso sul letto a leggere chissà quale dei suoi noiosissimi mattoni, studiava Filosofia e leggeva Schopenhauer per diletto, oltre che per studio.  
   
Quello gli lanciò un'occhiata da sopra la copertina, stiracchiando le gambe e salutandolo distrattamente, prima di sfogliare una pagina e ritornare con l'attenzione alla sua lettura, nonostante si fosse accorto dei lividi sulla faccia di quello. Loki non era una persona interessata alla vita altrui, per la maggior parte del tempo si faceva gli affari suoi, ma era un ottimo ascoltatore. Pensò che se Tony avesse voluto parlare, avrebbe cominciato da sé.  
   
«Buonasera, eh.» Salutò Tony, leggermente infastidito, odiava quando la gente non gli prestava attenzione, anche se alla fine non solo aveva imparato ad accettare la personalità del suo lugubre coinquilino, ma perfino a provare una sorta di affetto nei suoi confronti.  
   
Si chiuse dieci minuti in bagno per lavare la faccia e svuotare la vescica, discretamente piena dopo la sua visita al pub.  
   
Tornato in camera, indossato una maglietta vecchia e rimasto in boxer, provò ad attaccar bottone con Loki. «Tutto solo? Dov’è l’energumeno nordico? Ha finalmente capito di avere una casa?» Riferendosi al fidanzato del ragazzo, Thor. Un armadio a quattro ante e dall’aspetto che non tradiva le sue origini scandinave.  
   
«Non fare troppo lo spiritoso, Stark, la prossima volta potrei decidere di usare il tuo letto.» Ribatté Loki, chiudendo il libro e capendo immediatamente di che umore era quello.  
   
«Che schifo, ti prego. Dovrei dare fuoco non solo alle lenzuola, ma pure al materasso.» Tony fece una faccia disgustata e si buttò sul suo giaciglio sfatto, che era sistemato all’angolo opposto di quello di Loki.  
   
La sua parte di stanza era riconoscibilissima: disordinata all’inverosimile, appunti alfanumerici ovunque, foto sue attaccate ovunque, molte lo ritraevano con i suoi migliori amici Pepper e Rhodey.  
   
Aveva in mano quel benedetto dispositivo e finalmente si decise ad accenderlo. Scorse la playlist e non c’era davvero nulla di imbarazzante con cui poterlo ricattare.  
   
«Esagerato.» Lo riprese Loki, scuotendo la testa ed inarcando un sopracciglio, ritornando al suo libro visto che quello non aveva intenzione di spiegargli perché aveva quei lividi in faccia e lui di certo non lo avrebbe pregato di farlo.  
   
«Fottuto Rogers.» Digrignò, avendo cura di farsi sentire dal suo coinquilino. «Non c’è un cazzo di niente in questo coso. Lo butterò via.» Continuò, scorrendo l’infinita playlist del ragazzo. Rock, punk, qualcosa di metal, niente di clamoroso.  
   
Ed il libro di Loki si richiuse con un tonfo, mentre questo se lo poggiava sul petto e fissava il soffitto, decidendo se cominciare quella conversazione o farsi gli affari suoi. Steve, il ragazzo a cui si riferiva Tony, era praticamente un suo amico, lo aveva conosciuto grazie a Thor, il suo fidanzato, che era più grande di loro ma conosceva Rogers da molto tempo. Era un bravo ragazzo, forse fin troppo, e nemmeno Loki riusciva a capire come mai Tony ce l'avesse tanto su con quello, o meglio, non riusciva a capire perché non gli dicesse che gli piaceva e basta, piuttosto che attirare l'attenzione in modo sbagliato.  
   
«Ah, forse ho trovato qualcosa di interessante.» Continuò Stark, come se Loki sapesse di cosa stesse parlando.  
   
Quando aprì la cartella dei video, vi erano una serie di filmati datati due o tre anni prima, probabilmente erano stati trasferiti nell'iPod quando quello lo aveva comprato, quindi dovevano contenere qualcosa di interessante, quantomeno, per essere lì dentro, o magari Rogers era solo un romanticone con nostalgia di casa.  
   
Quando il primo filmato partì, era chiaro le riprese fossero state fatte con un cellulare. Steve teneva il telefono, per l’appunto, di fronte alla faccia, quasi a volersi scattare una foto, ed accanto a lui c'era un altro ragazzo, moro, molto meno tatuato di lui e con due occhioni azzurri chiarissimi.  
   
 _«No, ho sbagliato, è partito il video.»_  Rise Steve, continuando a fissare il cellulare, con il ragazzo accanto a lui che rideva a propria volta, scuotendo la testa.  
   
 _«Dai a me.»_   Disse questo, strappandogli il cellulare di mano. _«Steve Rogers è un imbranato, e tutti devono saperlo. Questo video lo metterò su facebook e YouTube.»_ Si voltò a guardare il ragazzo, che ancora rideva.  _«Perché ti sei comprato un iPhone se non sai usarlo?»_  
   
A quel punto, Tony scattò a sedersi in mezzo al letto. Si sentì pervadere da una strana sensazione.  
   
Gelosia? Neanche per sogno, di cosa? Di quel cretino tutto colorato?  
Certo era che voleva sapere chi era quel bellimbusto insieme a lui.  
   
Poi si vide Steve che strappava di mano il cellulare a quello, ed il video si interruppe. Subito dopo ne partì un altro, questa volta non era una ripresa frontale, era Rogers che riprendeva il suo amico in costume da bagno, su quello che sembrava il trampolino di una piscina.  
   
 _«Stai registrando?»_  Domandò il ragazzo, stiracchiandosi.  
   
 _«Sì.»_   Confermò Steve, dietro al cellulare, non visibile. Subito dopo il suo amico si tuffò in modo piuttosto teatrale ed uscì dall'acqua poco dopo, prendendogli il telefono dalle mani.  
   
 _«Tocca a te, vediamo se sai fare meglio.»_  Disse, mentre si vedeva Steve in bermuda a stelle e strisce prendere posizione sul trampolino, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra e qualche tatuaggio in meno - soprattutto mancava quello sul collo, più visibile degli altri.  
   
 _«Non mi sfidare, Bucky.»_  Lo punzecchió, prima di tuffarsi a propria volta.  
   
Tony si rabbuiò ancora in viso, erano davvero felici quei due.  
   
Andò avanti per cercarne altri. Però Bucky, quel nome gli diceva qualcosa. Restò imbambolato a fissare il dispositivo per qualche istante, quando si ricordò dove aveva visto quel nome. Steve ce l’aveva tatuato sul collo.  
   
Addirittura il suo nome tatuato, era una cosa seria.  
   
Vi erano altri filmati di una festa di compleanno, poi ancora di loro che provavano una moto e poi di loro che bevevano. C'era anche una cartella delle foto, e praticamente era piena zeppa di loro scatti, in qualcuno c'erano anche Loki, il suo ragazzo e le due inseparabili amiche di Steve, Peggy e Natasha.  
   
«Dì, Malefica. Questo è il fidanzato di Rogers?» Finalmente Tony si rivolse direttamente a Loki, lanciandogli l’iPod dove era fissata una foto di Steve e Bucky. L’espressione di Stark era piuttosto contrita.  
   
Il ragazzo lo afferrò, un po' confuso, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che Tony aveva l'iPod del suo amico, chissà come. «Ma-- che ci fai con questo, Stark? Lo hai rubato?» Gli domandò, fissandone lo schermo e rabbuiandosi per un attimo. «Comunque no, è il suo migliore amico. Anzi, era.» Si corresse da solo, restituendogli l'aggeggio e lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. «Faresti bene a ridarglielo, ci tiene molto. Altrimenti glielo dico che lo hai preso tu.»  
   
«Non gliel’ho rubato. Gli è caduto mentre ci picchiavamo e me lo son tenuto.» Si giustificò Tony, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di normalissimo. «Che vuol dire _era_?»  
   
«È morto.» Disse Loki, continuando a guardarlo e concentrandosi su quello che aveva appena detto. «Non mi dire, finalmente te le ha suonate? Ce n'è voluto di tempo.» Sbuffò una mezza risata e scosse la testa.  
   
«Vaffanculo, Loki.» Gli rispose quello con molta naturalezza. Fissava il display con la foto dei due ragazzi e per un lungo momento si sentì un completo imbecille ad essere stato  _geloso_  di un ragazzo che non c’è più. «Com’è morto?»  
   
«Erano sulle loro due moto, guidavano fianco a fianco. Si stavano per scontrare con un tir che guidava sulla corsia sbagliata, un pazzo, così Bucky ha sterzato per spingerlo via. Steve ha fatto un bel capitombolo e si è fratturato le costole, una gamba ed una mano. Bucky è stato preso in pieno ed hanno dovuto raccoglierne i pezzi dell'asfalto.» Loki non era di certo una persona dolce, o uno che indorava la pillola, diceva esattamente le cose come stavano e ricordava ancora quel giorno, quando avevano chiamato Thor dicendogli di correre in ospedale, ed avevano visto il modo in cui era stato ridotto il povero Bucky, e Steve in un letto d’ospedale, salvo per miracolo.  
   
Era difficile zittire Stark. Eppure Loki in quel momento ci era riuscito.  
Spense l’iPod e ci arrotolò le cuffie attorno, quindi lo lanciò nuovamente al suo coinquilino.  
   
Loki afferrò al volo, sapendo esattamente cosa doveva fare, alzandosi dal letto e mettendo l'iPod nello zaino, così da non dimenticarsene. «Ti senti uno stronzo, non è così?» Conosceva già la risposta alla sua domanda.  
   
«Fatti i cazzi tuoi. E non provare a dire a Rogers che l’avevo preso io.» Grugnì Tony, sdraiandosi nuovamente a letto e dando le spalle all’amico e, per sentirsi ancora meno addosso il suo sguardo, ficcò la testa sotto al cuscino.  
   
Loki accennò una risata, come al solito divertito da quel comportamento, e ritornò a letto, stendendosi. «Non puoi comportarti da adulto e dirgli semplicemente che ti piace?»  
   
Tony alzò per un attimo il cuscino e gli rispose: «Ma che ti dice la testa? Mi piace quello sfregiato?» Fece un verso di disappunto e tornò a nascondersi, mettendosi in posizione tale da mostrare il sedere fasciato dai boxer a Loki.  
   
«Lo sfregiato, sì. Non vedi l'ora di vedere tutti quegli sfregi più da vicino.» Gli tenne testa l'altro, senza problemi, era ovvio adorasse punzecchiarlo e metterlo con le spalle al muro. «Dimmi, hai già cominciato a farti le seghe pensando a lui o non sei ancora a quella fase?»  
   
Un cuscino volò in direzione di Laufeyson. «Ma si può sapere perché sei così pettegolo? Cosa ti fa mai pensare che mi possa venire mai in mente di farmi le seghe pensando a quel  _coso_.» Tony era seduto in mezzo al letto con uno sguardo assassino stampato in volto.  
   
Loki non aveva toppato affatto, non solo gli era venuto in mente, ma un paio di volte l’aveva proprio fatto.  
   
«Perché è attraente, intelligente, e praticamente ti ignora, ecco perché. È totalmente diverso da te e non vedi l'ora di scopartelo. Credi che io sia stupido? Ci sono già passato.» Anche quella volta il coinquilino non fece giri di parole. «Quando ho conosciuto Thor mi comportavo esattamente come te, siamo più simili di quanto credi. Poi ho capito che più facevo così più l'interesse aumentava, era inutile combatterlo ed alla fine l'ho accettato. Ed eccoci qua, dopo quattro anni.» Non era affatto un tipo romantico, anzi, ma gli piaceva sbattere la realtà in faccia alla gente, soprattutto se si trattava di Tony. Si era affezionato a lui, e a modo suo gli voleva bene e lo considerava un amico.  
   
«Non fare il filosofo con me, Loki.» Continuò a negare Tony, era diventato color peperone in faccia. Quello ormai sapeva leggerlo come un libro aperto, ma era testardo come un mulo e orgoglioso da far schifo, non avrebbe mai ammesso che l’amico aveva ragione.  
   
«Come dici tu,  _Einstein_.» Lo liquidò il ragazzo, afferrando di nuovo il libro e scuotendo la testa.  
   
Tony continuava a fissarlo. «Giuri che non gli dici che l’avevo preso io?»  
   
«Che me ne può fregare. Glielo infilo nello zaino e basta.» Loki afferrò il suo libro e cercò la pagina a cui aveva messo il segno. «Adesso non rompere, sto leggendo. Tanto vuoi sempre aver ragione tu.»  
   
Tony grugnì e si rimise con la faccia nascosta nel materasso e il sedere all’aria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: E rieccoci qui, con quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una One-shot (ormai ci abbiamo perso le speranze, scriviamo troppo per poter mai sognarci di pubblicare una One-shot, con noi pure una pwp esce fuori di 40 pagine lol).  
> L’idea di questa storia ci è venuta leggendo di Downey che da ragazzino faceva il bulletto a scuola (o almeno così dicono, non mi stupirei ahahah) e guardando una fan art in cui Steve aveva la cresta e mille tatuaggi (che non riesco più a trovare, ahimé, in caso contrario la pubblico nelle prossime note).  
> E niente, speriamo vi piaccia, è una robettina così, caruccia, nulla di impegnativo, di storia straccia maroni ne abbiamo già una lunga l’infinito. LOL  
> Byee alla prossima!
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: L'ennesimo tentativo di Oneshot finito male xD  
> Ci siamo sbizzarrite con questa storia, d'altra parte i due sono poco più che ventenni e in piena ondata ormonale.  
> Poi metteteci che Tony è più coglione del solito e l'equazione è bella che risolta.  
> Loki vince in questa storia, io già ve lo dico, ci siamo fatte le migliori risate a scriverlo.  
> ps: il titolo della storia è ispirato a Rock n' Roll Queen dei Subways.  
> Buon divertimento!


	2. My heart is blue for you

                             

 

 

  
**My heart is blue for you**

 

 

 

Quella mattina Steve si era svegliato male, davvero male. Gli doleva la faccia e sembrava quasi un criminale con quel labbro spaccato e la guancia violacea. Si era fatto una doccia, aveva acconciato i capelli e si era vestito come al solito - skinny jeans chiari quel giorno, una felpa blu senza cerniera, con la scritta Brooklyn sul davanti e tanto di cappuccio, ed il solito giubbotto nero di pelle. Aveva seguito qualche lezione, un po' distratto, e poi si era seduto su una panchina per la pausa sigaretta, mettendosi a giocare a subway surfer con il cellulare, visto che l'iPod non lo aveva trovato, chissà dov'era finito, lo avrebbe cercato una volta tornato in camera.  
   
«Buongiorno.» Loki si era materializzato di fronte a lui neanche avesse fatto una magia. «Posso?» Indicò la panchina, accanto a Steve. Vedere assieme due elementi del genere poteva spaventare qualcuno, ma erano due ragazzi davvero innocui. O almeno, Loki lo era diventato dopo essersi messo con Thor, prima di allora era sempre stato una spina nel fianco.  
   
Steve mise in pausa la partita, portando l'attenzione sul nuovo arrivato e sorridendo, spostando lo zaino per fargli più spazio. «Ehi.» Lo salutò, non aspettandosi di vederlo lì. «Niente lezioni?»  
   
«No, molto probabilmente c’è un’epidemia tra i professori in questo periodo. Hanno cancellato la lezione di Estetica che avevo oggi pomeriggio.» Spiegò quello, sedendosi garbatamente accanto a lui ed iniziando a scartabellare nel suo tascapane verde della Eastpack. «Tu, invece? Ti sei dato da fare, mi sembra.» Riferendosi ai lividi in faccia.  
   
«Mh.» Grugnì Steve, distogliendo lo sguardo un po' imbarazzato. Lui e Loki non avevano mai parlato molto, ma da quando frequentavano la stessa università avevano cominciato a farlo, quasi quello si sentisse in dovere di sostituire Thor. Da quando Bucky era morto tutti cercavano sempre di stargli vicino, nonostante fossero passati due anni dell'accaduto. In realtà Steve cercava troppo spesso la solitudine, per questo tutti erano sempre preoccupati per lui. «Te lo ha detto Stark?» Gli chiese, fissando un punto a caso. «Non volevo picchiarlo. Ha cominciato lui.  
   
«A dire la verità non mi ha detto nulla. Ieri era più mestruato del solito e per dirlo io…» Ridacchiò il ragazzo. Nel frattempo aveva recuperato l’iPod dell’amico e glielo porse. «Tieni, questo credo sia tuo.»  
   
Steve fissò l'oggetto piuttosto stupito, afferrandolo dalle sue mani. «Come fai ad averlo tu?» Gli domandò, incuriosito. Pensava di averlo lasciato in camera.  
   
« _Qualcuno_  l’ha trovato dopo una  _certa_  rissa. Quel qualcuno mi ha pregato di non dirti che te lo manda lui.» In fondo, non aveva fatto nomi, Loki.  
   
Steve ovviamente capì subito e si rigirò l'iPod tra le mani, pensando a Tony che restituiva l'oggetto a Loki e lo pregava di ridarglielo senza dire nulla. «Davvero? Non mi prendi in giro?»  
   
«Perché dovrei farlo?» Chiese sinceramente Loki, guardando dritto davanti a lui. Il campus pullulava di ragazzi e l’aria si stava facendo decisamente tiepida, cosa rara per quel periodo dell’anno.  
   
Steve fece spallucce, pensando che però avesse ragione. Non poteva credere che Stark glielo avesse restituito tramite il suo amico. «E... ti ha detto qualcosa?»  
   
«A parte qualche insulto degno del  _chi disprezza vuol comprare_ , è stato stranamente silenzioso ieri. Ho perfino insistito a farlo parlare, ma niente. E pensare che devo insistere a farlo stare zitto, di solito.» Loki iniziava a chiedersi come mai tutta quella curiosità da parte di Steve, come minimo era cotto anche lui,  _bingo_ , ma lo aveva già capito da un po’, tutto sommato.  
   
«Era... beh, messo male? Mi sono arrabbiato parecchio, non volevo arrivare a quel punto. » Rogers sospirò, infilando l'iPod nella tasca del giubbotto e sbuffando, andando poi alla ricerca delle sigarette.  
   
«Avresti potuto sistemarlo peggio, credo che un paio di denti rotti l’avrebbero messo in riga almeno per qualche giorno. Così penso che già stasera ricomincerà a darmi il tormento. Comunque lividi niente male, ci tengo a precisare.» Rispose sarcastico, non nascondendo qualche risata.  
   
«Mi dispiace. È solo che... continua a tormentarmi senza motivo.» Grugnì quello, risultando davvero dispiaciuto per quello che aveva fatto, non era violento di solito, anzi, detestava la violenza, ed i bulli.  
   
«Fondamentalmente è un cretino.» Loki affermò, rubando una sigaretta dal pacchetto di Steve. «Avrà anche un quoziente intellettivo sopra la media, ma si comporta come un bambino dell’asilo.» Fece segno all’amico di accendergli la paglia e continuò: «Però non è cattivo, bisogna addestrarlo.»  
   
Steve l'accese e poi accese la propria, prendendo una boccata  fumo ed accennando un sorriso. «Non lo conosco così bene, ma sembra lo faccia di proposito a fare lo stronzo.»  
   
«Quando dorme, quando mangia, quando si fa le seghe e quando è immerso nei suoi calcoli non è poi così irritante, te lo posso assicurare.» Lo rassicurò Loki, prendendo una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta.  
   
 _Quando si fa le seghe_... Steve diventò viola nel soffermarsi su quel punto, e si schiarì la gola, umettandosi le labbra. «Immagino tu abbia avuto modo di conoscerlo meglio, essendo il suo compagno di stanza.»  
   
«Oh, direi di sì. E poi è praticamente un libro aperto.» Fece un ghigno, Loki. Notò immediatamente il cambio di espressione dell’amico quando aveva accennato alle pratiche onanistiche del compagno di stanza.  
   
«Ma è...  _uno di noi_?» Domandò Steve, che ne aveva sentite di voci in giro su Tony e non sapeva cosa pensare riguardo il suo orientamento sessuale.  
   
«Diciamo che gli piace inzuppare il biscotto un po’ dove capita. Ma tendenzialmente preferisce i ragazzi, sì.» Rispose Loki, dando  l’ultima boccata alla sua sigaretta, buttandola poi a terra per spegnerla con la punta degli anfibi.  
   
Rogers strinse la sigaretta tra le labbra, pensieroso, e lanciò un'occhiata al cielo, inspirando il fumo. «Ma ha un ragazzo? Frequenta qualcuno?» Cercò di sembrare disinteressato.  
   
Loki lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, cercando di soffocare una risatina. «No. Direi di no. Quando si stanca delle seghe ed è piuttosto ubriaco si getta nella mischia. Forse c’è qualcuno che gli interessa, ma su quello non si è sbottonato più di tanto.» Mentì, ormai gli era chiaro come il sole che Tony avesse una cotta per il suo amico, ma voleva stuzzicare Steve, per vedere se i suoi sospetti di un interesse reciproco, erano fondati.  
   
«Beh, immagino non abbia problemi a trovare qualcuno.» Commentò Steve, sbuffando una risatina e gettando la sigaretta ormai finita.  
   
«Penso proprio che sia convinto che il tizio che gli piace non ricambi.» Loki si stiracchiò per sgranchirsi braccia e gambe. «Come mai tutte queste domande sulla vita amorosa di Stark? Dico, non ti sarai preso una cotta per lui?»  
   
Steve rise nervoso. «Oh, certo, come no.» Ribatté, incerto, mettendosi poi in piedi ed afferrando lo zaino per metterlo in spalla. «Ho lezione adesso.» Si giustificò, perché non voleva davvero entrare in quel discorso con Loki.  
   
«Certo, certo.» Loki stava trattenendosi dallo scoppiare a ridere in faccia all’amico. «Perché non passi da me, più tardi? Thor mi ha prestato l’ultimo videogioco di Naruto, se ti va di provarlo.» Aveva capito che l’amico era completamente invaghito di Tony e visto che, in sostanza, erano due idioti che si accapigliavano, doveva prendere la situazione in mano lui.  
   
«Non è proprio il mio genere, ma okay.» Affermò quello, frettoloso, facendogli il saluto militare ed allontanandosi verso la facoltà di Storia dell'Arte. Sperava che Loki non riprendesse il discorso di Tony quel pomeriggio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Alle diciassette e trenta precise Steve si trovò fuori la camera di Loki, intento a bussare alla porta. Era tornato dalle lezioni ed aveva deciso di andare direttamente da lui, in fondo non c'era bisogno tornasse in camera per posare la borsa o che altro, sarebbero rimasto lì.  
   
Tony stava studiando, silenzioso. Loki saltò su dal letto, quando sentì bussare, sapeva che era Steve. Mentre il compagno di stanza era in bagno, aveva provveduto a rubargli le chiavi della stanza, per far sì che il suo piano andasse in porto.  
   
«Oh, ciao Steve, vieni, vieni.» Lo invitò Laufeyson, che già si pregustava la sua vittoria.  
   
Quando quello vide Tony seduto poco lontano, con la testa china su i libri, ebbe quasi un ripensamento, ma poi decise di entrare per non dare troppo da pensare a Loki. Poggiò la borsa per terra e si sfilò il giubbotto, restando con addosso la sua felpa blu di Brooklyn che lo teneva bene al caldo.  
   
Stark alzò appena la testa per controllare chi fosse, quando si accorse che era Steve, tornò a prestare attenzione ai suoi logaritmi, senza neanche salutare.  
   
Loki li guardò con un ghigno malefico, prese il giubbotto e il suo tascapane ed esclamò: «Bene, io vi saluto, Thor mi aspetta.» Con una velocità degna di un centometrista, si fiondò fuori dalla stanza e chiuse a chiave.  
   
Steve non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di capire cosa diavolo stesse facendo il suo amico, vide la porta sbattere e sentì la chiave girare nella toppa, restando con in viso un'espressione sconvolta. «Ma che diav- Loki!» Riuscì solo ad esclamare, avvicinandosi alla porta ed abbassando inutilmente la maniglia.  
   
«Ma che cazz—» Bofonchiò Tony a sentire quel trambusto. Si accorse che Steve stava picchiando contro la porta, imprecando nei confronti dell’amico.  
   
«Loki! Ma ti è dato di volta il cervello?!» Urlò quello, dando un calcio alla porta e sbuffando, voltandosi poi a guardare Tony e passandosi una mano nel ciuffo biondo, mordicchiando il piercing sulla lingua con nervosismo. Non ci voleva parlare, ma a quel punto era costretto. «Hai le chiavi?»  
   
«Certo che ce le ho.» Sbuffò Tony, che si alzò dalla sedia, rivelando la sua tenuta casalinga: maglietta stracciata dei Guns n’ Roses e mutande.  
   
Cercò i pantaloni che aveva indossato quella mattina e constatò che le chiavi erano sparite. Ebbe un sussulto.  
   
 Si precipitò a recuperare il suo zaino, lo svuotò sul letto e niente. Realizzò che l’unico motivo della sparizione delle sue chiavi era il suo coinquilino. Al che, anche lui si avvicinò alla porta iniziando a picchiare e ad urlare: «LOKI, figlio di puttana, apri questa porta!»  
   
Ma erano urla inutili, il ragazzo era già bello che andato.  
   
Steve sbuffò e tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca, cercando il numero del suo amico in rubrica e provando a chiamarlo con pochi risultati. Quindi lo lasciò ricadere sul letto, chinandosi in avanti e passandosi le mani sulla testa, già esasperato. Tony in mutande, poi, di certo non aiutava.  
   
«Quello stronzo me la pagherà cara.» Disse tra i denti Stark, che si era seduto di nuovo alla sua scrivania, dando le spalle a Steve, nel vano tentativo di rimettersi a studiare. Solo che con Steve nella sua stanza, era dura concentrarsi.  
   
«Chissà cosa gli è saltato in mente.» Commentò il biondo, piuttosto confuso da quel gesto, alzandosi e chinandosi per frugare nello zaino, alla ricerca delle sigarette, trovandole subito e rimettendosi in piedi. «Vado a fumare.» Lo avvisò, come se potesse interessargli, aprendo la porta del bagno. Era un po' più grande di quello della sua camera, e molto in disordine, ma decise di non curarsene.  
   
Aprì la finestra ed abbassò la tavoletta, sedendosi sul water ed accendendo la Marlboro, fissando le piastrelle con un certo interesse. Era un incubo, era rinchiuso in camera con quell'idiota odioso di Stark, per cui aveva una cotta pazzesca, molto probabilmente, e tutto perché Loki si divertiva a fare stupidi scherzi.  
   
«Come ti pare.» Soffiò Tony, scribacchiando appunti sul suo quaderno. Dannazione a Loki, che razza di coinquilino imbecille gli era capitato?  
   
Steve pensò a come potesse essere successo, Stark era odioso, non lo sopportava, faceva di tutto per infastidirlo, e pure gli aveva restituito l'iPod, doveva essere tutta una facciata quella. Scosse la testa e buttò fuori il fumo, scivolando contro il muro e picchiettando le dita sulla tavoletta, seguendo una melodia che aveva in testa, con la mano tra le gambe larghe e l'altra che penzolava da un lato e stringeva la sigaretta.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto parlare con quello? Magari poteva chiudersi in bagno ed ignorarlo finché l'altro non sarebbe tornato.  
   
Niente, la presenza forzata di Steve in camera sua non aiutava Tony a riuscire a studiare. Abbandonò la scrivania e si buttò a letto, nella speranza che guardare la televisione lo aiutasse a calmarsi. E in effetti, fare zapping lo aiutò a distrarsi, almeno per qualche minuto.  
   
E quando avvertì il suono della tv, Steve capì che quello aveva finito di studiare. Non sapeva se fosse colpa sua o cosa, ma di certo non gli avrebbe dato attenzione, era già abbastanza presuntuoso da sé, non sarebbe andato lì cercando di intrattenere una conversazione. Poteva scordarselo. Dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto come minimo doveva chiedergli scusa ed ingoiare un po' di orgoglio.  
   
Non si sa dove, Tony aveva trovato una pallina di gomma ed aveva iniziato a giocarci quando aveva deciso di lasciare sui Fantagenitori. Stava pregando che Rogers se ne rimanesse in bagno, perché altrimenti, con tutta probabilità, gli sarebbe saltato addosso.  
   
Steve, dall'altra parte, strinse la sigaretta tra le labbra e prese un altro tiro, scrollando la cenere fuori dalla finestra e chiedendosi se c'era un modo alternativo per uscire da quella stanza. Era quasi tentato di chiamare Thor, ma quello di sicuro sarebbe stato al gioco di Loki, quindi inutile neanche tentare.  
   
«Sei morto, là dentro?» Provò a chiedere Tony, mordendosi la lingua immediatamente dopo averlo fatto. Cosa diavolo gli era saltato in mente rivolgergli la parola; lo diceva sempre che Cosmo e Wanda avessero una brutta influenza su di lui.  
   
Steve inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, continuando a picchiettare le dita sulla tavoletta tra le sue gambe e non rispose, con un mezzo sorriso, curioso di vedere se quello se ne sarebbe fregato o la cosa avrebbe attirato maggiormente la sua attenzione. Con tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare, adesso era il suo turno di prenderlo un po' in giro.  
   
«Fanculo.»  Si disse Tony, quando quello non rispose, e provò ad adottare un’altra tattica.  
   
Spense la tv e se ne rimase in silenzio a letto, sperando che quello credesse che si fosse addormentato e ritornasse in camera.  
   
Steve, oltre il muro, scosse la testa e gettò la cicca dalla finestra, mettendosi in piedi e sciacquandosi le mani, odiava avere la puzza della nicotina sulle dita. Dopo si sedette di profilo sul davanzale, con un ginocchio piegato al petto, fissando i ragazzi che uscivano dal dormitorio o se ne stavano fermi ad aspettare qualcuno, chiedendosi quando sarebbe tornato Loki. Poteva pure impazzire a restare chiuso lì dentro con  
quello.  
   
Se c’era una cosa che faceva diventare scemo Tony era essere ignorato, forse era ancora più forte del suo orgoglio. Se ne stette ancora un po’ a mugugnare improperi contro Loki, nascosto sotto al cuscino, nella sua posizione preferita, col sedere in aria, cercando di convincersi che fosse da solo in camera.  
   
E Steve, giusto per infastidirlo di più, cominciò a canticchiare un motivetto che gli ricordava una canzone degli Oasis.  
   
«Imbecille di un Rogers, puoi venire di qua in camera, non ti mangio mica!» Urlò alla fine, esasperato, Tony. Era già da mezz’ora che erano chiusi dentro e quello non era ancora uscito dal bagno.  
   
«Non ci voglio stare in camera con te.» Ribatté quello, non dicendo comunque sul serio, voleva solo infastidirlo.  
   
«Guarda che non ho la lebbra, né malattie infettive, se vuoi stare di qua a guardare la televisione, puoi farlo, eh.» Tony si prese la faccia tra le mani, ormai la lingua andava per conto suo, senza il controllo del cervello.  
   
«Non succederà mai, neanche nei tuoi sogni, Stark.» Continuò Steve, avvertendo l'impulso di trattarlo male senza particolare motivo, trattenendo però una risata. «Anzi, stai lontano da questo bagno, piuttosto.»  
   
«Ah sì?» Come pungolato da quella sorta di sfida, Tony scattò in piedi e si precipitò in bagno, cadendo nella trappola di Steve. «Esci da qui, devo pisciare.» Gli ordinò.  
   
«E pensi che possa fregarmene qualcosa?» Chiese il biondo, scostandosi e sedendosi di spalle al davanzale, incrociando le braccia al petto. Solo in quel momento notò la maglia dei Guns 'n roses e ridacchiò. «E togliti quella maglia, sei ridicolo. Sono sicuro che ascolti Justin Bieber tutto il tempo.»  
   
«Senti, non credere che io caschi nei tuo trucchetti, punto primo, non mi metterò a pisciare davanti a te così che ti possa onorare della visione dei miei gioielli di famiglia; punto secondo, non mi denuderò solo perché credi che ascolto quella merda, quindi ora esci fuori e fammi svuotare la vescica.» Disse tutto d’un fiato Stark, al quale, poi, non scappava neanche niente.  
   
«E’ perché ce l'hai piccolo?» Steve lo prese in giro con tanto di sorriso, mostrandogli il mignolo per rincarare la dose, come a mimare le sue dimensioni. «E comunque come può un figlio di papà come te capirne qualcosa di musica, non indossi un jeans che non costi minimo trecento dollari, probabilmente.»  
   
«Non starò qui a dirti ‘ _vuoi vedere?’_ , sicuramente è più grosso del tuo.» Sputò Tony, che aveva incrociato le braccia e lo guardava in cagnesco. «E poi mi spieghi cosa c’entri il fatto che indosso jeans da trecento dollari col capirne di musica?»  
   
«Che la gente come te ascolta Bruno Mars e va alle sfilate di Prada.» Ribatté il biondo. «E no, se ce l'avessi più grosso del mio a quest'ora non potresti camminare, saresti sbilanciato in avanti e toccherebbe terra, visto che sei-- beh, niente di personale, basso.» Il sorriso gli si allargò mentre ritornava a sedersi a gambe larghe sul water, giusto per mettere in chiaro il fatto che non sarebbe uscito.  
   
«Quanti pregiudizi del cazzo. Da uno come te, poi. Avanti, alzati ed esci da qui. Oppure sei uno stronzo e vuoi rimanere nel tuo habitat naturale?» Tony lo strattonò da un braccio.  
   
«Ma levati, nanetto.» Ridacchiò Rogers, piuttosto divertito. «Mi stai sgualcendo la felpa.» Però non lo allontanò, ma lo guardò in faccia, giocando con il piercing tra i denti.  
   
Allora Tony, a quel punto, lo tirò su dalle braccia, non curandosi che gli potesse far male. Non aveva calcolato, però, che quel contatto gli avrebbe fatto scattare un istinto primitivo. Infatti riuscì a spintonarlo all’indietro fino al suo letto, senza mai abbandonare il contatto visivo, e gli saltò letteralmente addosso.  
   
Il sorriso sparì piano dalle labbra di Steve che subì tutta la situazione in modo passivo, finché non si trovò seduto sul letto con l'altro praticamente addosso. Abbassò lo sguardo, guardandolo incredulo e non aspettandosi niente del genere, visto che sembrava lo detestasse ed odiasse i suoi tatuaggi ed il suo essere.  
   
Però gli circondò il bacino con le braccia e se lo attirò al petto, in modo spontaneo. «Mi hai sgualcito la felpa.» Mormorò, con il viso vicinissimo al suo, passando lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra.  
   
«E chi se ne frega.» Gli rispose Tony e, senza tanti mezzi termini, lo spintonò ancora, costringendolo a sdraiarsi sul letto, ficcandogli le mani sotto la felpa e prendendolo a baciare convulsamente.  
   
«Ehi, piano.» Lo calmò quello, con l'affanno, lasciandolo fare e rallentando però il bacio, insinuando le mani sotto la sua t-shirt. Leccò la sua lingua con la propria, stuzzicandola con il piercing che quello tanto si professava di detestare.  
   
«Mi-mi piace…» Soffiò, senza specificare cosa, Tony. Non poteva credere che quel pezzo di ferro in bocca potesse rendere più divertenti le cose.  
   
«Cosa stai cercando qui sotto?» Domandò Rogers, per punzecchiarlo, riferendosi alle mani sotto la sua felpa che facevano su e giù sui suoi addominali.  
   
«Secondo te? Sto andando a cercare tartufi…» Gli rispose sarcastico Tony, che gli lasciò una scia di saliva con la lingua lungo tutta la sua mascella e artigliò l’addome per fargli dispetto.  
   
«Trovato niente?» Gli tenne testa Steve, ansimando appena e strattonandogli la maglia sulla testa, così da sfilargliela del tutto.  
   
«Non ancora…» Gli soffiò in viso Tony. Poi, una delle mani scese sempre più giù, fino a far saltare il bottone dei jeans e a tirarne giù la zip.  
   
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, prima di infilare una mano nell’intimo, senza fare tante cerimonie. Constatò, con piacere, che Steve era eccitato, almeno tanto quanto lui. «…Ecco, adesso sì.»  
   
«Allora? Ce l'ho più grosso io?» Domandò Rogers, contraendo l'addome a quel contatto e puntellandosi con i gomiti sul letto, portando lo sguardo sulle sue mani per capire le sue intenzioni, anche se erano già piuttosto chiare.  
   
A suo malincuore, Tony ammise: «Devo dire di sì. Ma solo perché sei più alto di me.» Rispose con un ghigno, che con la mano libera lo spintonò di nuovo sul materasso e riprese a baciarlo con foga, come se fosse l’ultima cosa che stesse facendo.  
   
«Sei sempre così-- famelico?» Steve ansimò, colto di sorpresa, tirando fuori l'unico aggettivo che gli veniva in mente al momento. Quindi gli afferrò i polsi e tirò fuori le sue mani dai propri pantaloni, ribaltando la situazione con un colpo di reni e bloccandogli le braccia sulla testa, contro il materasso. «Non ero quello ridicolo? Non ricordo-- cos'è che dicevi dei miei tatuaggi?»  
   
«Sì, sei ridicolo… E stai zitto.» Tony lo guardò dritto negli occhi, le pupille dilatate, una voglia di baciarlo, strusciarsi, venire che lo stava facendo impazzire.  
   
«E questo è perché sono ridicolo?» Steve aveva una gamba tra le sue e spinse il ginocchio contro il suo inguine, facendo strusciare la coscia contro il cavallo delle sue mutande per sottolineare il fatto che fosse eccitato. «Non sapevo avessi gusti particolari. Ti eccitano le cose ridicole?»  
   
«Può darsi.» Ansimò Stark, ormai la frenesia e l’eccitazione gli avevano affaticato il respiro. «Stai zitto e baciami.»  
   
"No." Steve, per una volta, sentiva di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico. «Devi scusarti per il fumetto, e per aver rubato il mio iPod, e per tutte le volte che mi hai preso in giro. Dì ‘ _scusa Steve, hai ragione, ho fatto quelle cose solo perché sono uno stupido ragazzino frustrato e non vedevo l'ora di metterti le mani nelle mutande_ ’. Dillo, e forse,  _forse_ , avrai un bacio.» Spinse ancora la coscia contro la sua erezione, senza muoversi di un millimetro da quella posizione.  
   
«Scordatelo.» Soffiò Tony, ristampandosi il ghigno in faccia. «E poi io non ti ho rubato un bel niente, l’iPod ti era caduto dalla tasca.» Con uno strattone, poi, cercò di liberarsi dalla presa di Rogers.  
   
«Non ti conviene fare il duro, Stark. Siamo chiusi qui dentro ed io sono più forte di te.» Lo punzecchió il ragazzo, avvicinando il viso al suo e guardandolo negli occhi. «Se lo fai potrei anche decidere di togliermi la felpa. Così ti mostro tutti quei ridicoli tatuaggi.»  
   
Non sapeva neanche lui come e perché, ma la risposta di Tony fu uno sputo dritto sulla guancia di Steve. «Ormai sono già duro, Rogers.» Gli rise in faccia, non si era mai sentito eccitato così tanto prima in vita sua.  
   
Steve avvertì la saliva calda contro la guancia e la cosa lo eccitò più di quanto non fosse già eccitato. In risposta sputò anche lui, rafforzando la presa sui suoi polsi e chinandosi a leccare la sua stessa saliva finita sull'arco di cupido della bocca carnosa di Tony. «Ti è andata bene.» Commentò, con la bocca sulla sua, senza però baciarlo. «Ho sempre saputo dal modo in cui mi guardavi che non vedevi l'ora di ritrovarti in questa situazione.»  
   
«Come ti sopravvaluti, Rogers.» Rispose quello, che cercò di tirarsi su col collo per rubargli un bacio e nel contempo prese a muoversi sotto di lui, strofinandosi contro la gamba di Steve per darsi un po’ di sollievo.  
   
«Dici un sacco di puttanate. Lo fai perché non vedi l'ora che ti tappi la bocca?» Rogers lo punzecchió ancora, umettandosi le labbra e lasciandogli finalmente andare i polsi, sedendosi sui talloni e guardandolo dall'alto, poggiando una mano sul suo petto per tenerlo a bada, mentre con l'altra lo toccava tra le gambe, massaggiandolo attraverso la stoffa.  
   
Tony non rispose, ma appena liberato dalla presa, allungò un braccio e lo afferrò per la felpa e, deciso, se lo tirò addosso, facendolo schiantare sul suo petto. Ricominciò a baciarlo voglioso e infilò nuovamente la mano dentro ai suoi boxer, pompandolo molto lentamente.  
   
«Merda, sei proprio--» le parole gli morirono in gola e gemette, spingendosi nella sua mano e stringendo la pesa sul suo pene, muovendo il bacino tra le sue cosce per andare incontro ai suoi movimenti.  
   
«Sono proprio…? Cosa c’è Rogers? Hai perso la lingua?» Disse Tony con un sorrisetto, non fermandosi neanche un istante dal suo  _lavoro_  nelle mutande di Steve.  
   
«Una testa di cazzo.» Si corresse il biondo, avvertendo il calore del suo petto nudo attraverso il tessuto della felpa. «Ma hai proprio delle belle manine.» Scherzò, non contento, voleva continuare a punzecchiarlo e provocarlo. Quindi si scostò appena e strattonò la stoffa della felpa, fino a sfilarla dalla testa e lasciarla su un angolo del letto.  
   
«Ci sto proprio credendo…  A proposito della testa di cazzo, sia chiaro. So bene di avere delle belle  _manine_.» Con quella libera, poi, scorse con un polpastrello i contorni del tatuaggio che aveva sul lato sinistro del petto, un maori che proseguiva sul braccio, per poi tornare sul capezzolo, bucato anche quello da un piercing. Lo stuzzicava con la punta dell’indice, sfiorandolo e immaginando quanto potesse essere sensibile. Lo fissava in viso e le pupille celesti del ragazzo erano talmente dilatate che le iridi celesti quasi erano scomparse.  
   
Steve lo lasciò fare, abbassando lo sguardo e non riuscendo a trattenere un ansimo di piacere nell'avvertire le sue dita sul capezzolo. Gli piaceva sentire le sue mani addosso, gli piaceva essere osservato dai suoi occhi. «Allora? Che ne pensi?» Gli strinse una spalla e lo costrinse a mettersi seduto, così che fosse con il viso all'altezza del suo torace. Gli portò una mano sulla testa, stringendo il suo ciuffo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
   
«Penso cosa? Di quanto sei fottutamente eccitante?» Gli rispose Stark, mordendosi un labbro e facendo scivolare la mano che non stava masturbando Steve, giù verso il suo sedere sodo.  
   
«Quindi lo ammetti. Ammetti che-» si morse la lingua, trattenendo un gemito e facendogli chinare appena la testa indietro, così da avvicinare la bocca alla sua e leccare le sue labbra. «Sono curioso di scoprire se tutte quelle voci sono vere.» Mormorò, portando la mano su quella che lui aveva infilato nelle sue mutande, invogliandolo a sfregare con più forza.  
   
«Quali voci?» Ansimò Tony, intrecciando le dita a quelle di Steve e massaggiando la sua erezione con più ritmo.  
   
«Dicono-- che scopi davvero bene...» Steve era più concentrato sulle sensazioni che stava provando, piuttosto che sul discorso, ma cercò di tenersi lucido. Quindi poggiò di nuovo la bocca sulla sua. «Voglio-- fammi vedere se il tuo culo è bello come sembra quando indossi quei cazzo di pantaloni attillati.» Con le mani scivolò sul suo addome e poi andò sulla schiena, tastandola fino a stringere le sue natiche con forza quasi da tirarlo su, pressandolo contro il suo corpo.  
   
«Chi è che voleva mettere le mani addosso all’altro? Eh?» Bisbigliò Tony all’orecchio di Steve, prima di mordergli il lobo e succhiarlo con avidità.  
   
«Non l'ho mai negato... tu non lo hai mai chiesto.» Ribatté quello, spingendosi contro di lui per creare frizione tra i loro bacini, sentendo ancora le sue dita sulla carne tesa. «Non posso negare di essere attratto da te-- sei odioso, però.»Accennò una risata roca, umettandosi le labbra.  
   
«Io odioso? Ma se sono la persona più adorabile del mondo…» Ghignò Stark, scendendo verso il collo tatuato di Steve, solleticandolo con la punta della lingua.  
   
«Non ti sopporto, sei uno stronzo.» Confessò quello, inclinando appena il capo ed ansimando, socchiudendo appena gli occhi. «Ce l'hai uno?» Domandò, senza specificare, immaginando che Tony capisse perfettamente che si riferiva al preservativo.  
   
«Nel cassetto.» Rispose prontamente Tony, mugugnando sulla pelle calda di Steve.  
   
Ma il ragazzo non fece in tempo ad aprire il mobile che un rumore spezzò l’idillio dei due.  
   
Rogers si voltò di scatto verso la porta, avvertendo la chiave girare nella toppa e diventando pallido. Lasciò subito andare Tony, infatti, ed afferrò la propria felpa, saltando letteralmente giù dal letto ed infilandosi nel bagno per darsi un'aggiustata prima che qualcuno potesse vederlo in quello stato. «Merda- » imprecò, quando per poco non si strappò il piercing al sopracciglio infilando la felpa di corsa.  
   
Tony si trovò intontito per un istante dalla situazione, ma intanto che realizzava per darsi un contegno, si trovò una figura longilinea e ghignante di fronte al letto. Loki con un’espressione trionfante stampata in faccia. Stark ormai non aveva modo di nascondere il suo…  _imbarazzo_.  
   
Steve, nel frattempo, aveva provato a mettere i polsi sotto l'acqua fredda, ma non era servito a molto. Quando avvertì la porta chiudersi capì che ormai non aveva modo di nascondere nulla, probabilmente Tony era nella sua stessa situazione, in più era senza maglia.  
   
Si affacciò sulla soglia, cercando di nascondere il cavallo dei pantaloni con poco successo. «Finalmente.» Disse, schiarendosi la gola. «Si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente?»  
   
Il ghigno di Loki si allargò: «I miei piani non falliscono mai, a quanto pare.»  
   
«Loki, sei una testa di cazzo!» Urlò Tony, mentre si tirava su dal letto, senza neanche premurarsi a cercare la maglietta.  
   
«Cos-?» Steve roteò gli occhi ed uscì dal bagno, calcando il cappuccio sulla testa ed avvicinandosi al suo zaino per caricarselo in spalla, deciso ad andarsene. Avrebbe dovuto capire che Loki aveva pianificato tutto per farlo capitolare. «Sei proprio uno stronzo.»  
   
«Tu lo sai, vero, che potrei soffocarti nel sonno, stanotte?» Lo minacciò Stark, poco credibile, con l’erezione più che evidente sotto i boxer.  
   
«Taci, cretino, che ho fatto un favore ad entrambi.» Il ragazzo si sfilò il giubbotto per lasciarlo sull’attaccapanni e si tolse le scarpe prima di stendersi sul letto, ancora col trionfo disegnato in volto.  
   
«Vaffanculo.» Mugugnò Steve, lanciando un'ultima occhiata a Tony ed uscendo dalla camera senza dire una parola.  
   
Loki incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, accennando una risata, perché quella era proprio la reazione che si aspettava da Steve. «Scusa, è che non mi sembrava carino farvi scopare al primo incontro.» Disse divertito, per infastidirlo.  
   
«Sei un coglione! Un cretino! Cosa ti dice quella testa bacata?» Sbuffò Tony, che si girò verso il suo letto per andare a cercare finalmente la sua maglietta e infilarsela. Per fortuna, l’ingombro tra le gambe stava sparendo.  
   
«Dovresti ringraziarmi, invece.» Ribatté Loki, mettendosi a sedere. «Sei un ingrato, Stark.»  
   
«Io ingrato? Ma stai zitto, serpe!» Protestò, debolmente, Tony, che ormai aveva anche dimenticato che aveva da studiare e si buttò sul suo materasso, ancora caldo.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Ma questi due! LOL  
> Diciamo pure che siamo tutte con Loki, senza di lui ce ne avrebbero messo di tempo – tutto ciò mi ricorda Genitori in trappola.  
> Comunque, ne vedremo ancora delle belle. Restate sintonizzate!
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Eh bè. UST a palate, da vendere al chilo. Diciamocelo, ci aspettavamo una cosa del genere anche in Avengers, erano lì lì dal saltarsi addosso.  
> Un doveroso Grazie va a Loki e ai suoi piani malefici.


	3. You are the sun You are the only one

                          

 

 

 

 

  
**You are the sun** **You are the only one**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony si era particolarmente irritato per il comportamento di Steve, almeno un  _ciao_ , dopo quello che era successo tra loro, se lo aspettava. Invece niente, il nulla totale, come se neanche esistesse. Dopo le lezioni, quindi, se ne tornò in camera sua, deciso a concentrarsi sullo studio, visto che aveva mandato tutto a puttane il giorno prima.  
   
Aperta la porta, trovò Loki intento a leggere sdraiato sul letto, come al solito, e quindi lanciò lo zaino con particolare violenza contro la sua scrivania e si spogliò per rimanere in tenuta da camera. Tra una cosa e l’altra, mugugnò un saluto al compagno di stanza.  
   
Lo controllava con la coda dell’occhio, con la speranza che almeno lui gli dicesse qualcosa di Steve o quanto meno gli chiedesse cos’aveva, per sfogarsi un po’. Ma in un primo momento, il ragazzo sembrava completamente immerso nella sua lettura.  
   
Loki non era particolarmente interessato ai drammi del suo coinquilino, a parte quelli che trovava divertenti, come la sua cotta per Steve, per l’appunto, quindi lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio e sfogliò le pagine per proseguire nella lettura, aspettando solo che gli rivolgesse la parola.  
   
Stark continuava a sbuffare e parlottare tra sé, agitato come un mulo, vagando per la stanza senza trovare pace, un po’ cercava libri, poi arrivava fino al ciglio della porta del bagno e tornava indietro, insomma l’irrequietezza si stava irradiando per la stanza e chiunque altro l’avrebbe preso a schiaffi.  
   
Loki sospirò rassegnato, quel ragazzo era una spina nel fianco delle volte, e si mise a sedere, chiudendo il libro con un tonfo e lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. «Stai consumando il pavimento, imbecille.»  
   
«Che c’è?» Si girò di scatto Tony verso Loki, come se non stesse aspettando che quello gli rivolgesse parola.  
Decise quindi di sedersi sul letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte.  
   
«Ti comporti come se avessi quindici anni, e pure pensavo che l'adolescenza fosse passata da un pezzo.» Lo punzecchiò Loki, deciso a farlo parlare.  
   
«Non mi comporto come se avessi quindici anni…» Mentì sapendo di farlo e poi corresse il tiro. «E poi, se fosse,  non sono certo l’unico a farlo.» Grugnì.  
   
«Ah sì?» Il ragazzo fece penzolare le gambe e puntellò i palmi sul letto, curioso di ascoltare quello che aveva da dire, sospettava si riferisse a qualcuno di sua conoscenza.  
   
«Sì.» Confermò Stark, nascondendo quasi mezzo viso sotto le coperte, solo gli occhi fuori, per controllare Loki. «Certo che hai proprio degli amici di merda, tu.»  
   
«Se stai parlando di te stesso: beh, sì, concordo. Sei proprio un amico di merda.» Loki inarcò un sopracciglio, sogghignando.  
   
«Sei un cretino. Ti piacerebbe che i tuoi  _altri_  amici fossero come me, invece ti circondi di veri imbecilli.» Ormai la coperta era diventata l’armatura di Tony.  
   
«Come l'imbecille per cui hai una cotta da un anno, dici?» Il ragazzo sapeva esattamente dove voleva andare a parare Tony. «Scommetto che non ti ha degnato di uno sguardo. Un duro colpo al tuo immenso ego. Ma d'altronde non sono mai stato sicuro che la cosa potesse funzionare. Insomma, lui è un po' oltre le tue possibilità, non è come quegli imbecilli che ti porti a letto.» Ovviamente non pensava davvero quelle cose e sapeva che anche Steve era attratto da lui, ma quello era solo un altro modo per spronare Tony, sapeva che odiava che qualcuno gli imponesse dei limiti.  
   
«Vaffanculo, Loki.» Fu la naturale risposta di Stark, che sì, decisamente si era fatto colpire in pieno ego, da quelle affermazioni dell’amico. «Peggio per lui, non ci perdo mica io. Stesse pure con quella tettona con un’evidente dipendenza da rossetto.»  
   
La risata di Loki sovrastò quasi le sue parole. «Peggy o Natasha?» Chiese, visto che entrambe erano provviste di davanzale e rossetto.  
   
«La mora, Peggy.» Sputò Stark. «Le sta sempre attaccato al culo, voglio proprio capire cosa gli è preso ieri, forse doveva spuntare solo l’esperienza omo all’università dal suo elenco di cose da fare nella vita. O vi siete tutti messi d’accordo per prendermi in giro, vero? Te l’ha chiesto lui di chiuderci dentro per far finta di voler limonare con me, vero? Cos’era, una scommessa? Dio, e io che ci stavo pure cascando, che idiota che sono.»  
   
«Non fare il patetico.» Lo ammonì subito Loki, un po' offeso. «Ammetto che prenderti in giro è divertente, ma se pensi che uno come Steve possa anche solo pensare di scopare per una scommessa, sei fuori come un balcone.» Chiarì. «Peggy è la sua migliore amica, poi, e se non lo avessi capito, sta insieme a Natasha.»  
   
«Ma che cazzo dici? Si vede lontano chilometri che quei due stanno assieme. Oggi non l’ha mollata per un attimo, non ha trovato neanche un momento per dirmi ciao, neanche dopo tutto quello che è successo ieri. Vaffanculo a lui, a te e pure a me!» Quando a Tony partivano le paranoie, era come un fiume in piena.  
   
«Steve è più frocio di te, testa di cazzo.» Sbottò stizzito Loki, afferrando il libro e lanciandoglielo contro, con l'intenzione di fargli male. «E sì, quelle due se la leccano a vicenda, fattene una ragione. Lo sa tutto il campus, forse eri troppo impegnato a smanacciarti pensando a Steve per capirlo.»  
   
Tony si beccò il libro in piena fronte e si lagnò come una ragazzina per la botta. «Cretino!» Urlò, per poi tacere immediatamente. Sguardo verso il basso, prese a scervellarsi su quello che gli aveva appena detto l’amico. Ma se fosse stato tutto vero, perché Steve l’aveva completamente ignorato per tutta la giornata. Non l’aveva degnato né di uno sguardo, né di un saluto, niente di niente.  
   
«Perché non gli dici che ti piace e la fai finita, coglione?» Domandò Loki, guardandolo ed aspettando che continuasse a negare. «Chiamalo e diglielo.»  
   
«E come lo chiamo? Con la sola forza del pensiero,  _coglione_?» Fu la risposta sarcastica di Tony, rendendosi conto, dopo averlo detto, di aver implicitamente ammesso di avere una cotta per Steve, quindi cercò di rappezzare la figura. «E poi non è vero che mi piace.»  
   
«Sei ridicolo.» Sbuffò Loki, afferrando il cellulare che aveva sul comodino ed alzandosi, riprendendosi il libro e lasciando il cellulare sul suo letto, ritornando poi ad immergersi nella lettura. Tony avrebbe trovato il numero da solo, sul suo cellulare, e non avrebbero finito per parlare di nuovo di quanto si ostinasse a dire cazzate.  
   
Infatti, ovviamente, quello non si fece scappare l’occasione, capì al volo cos’avesse fatto l’amico. Si alzò per andare a recuperare il suo telefono e si ributtò sotto le coperte, scorrendo la rubrica di Loki, fin quando non trovò quello che gli interessava. Una volta salvato il numero di Steve, lanciò il cellulare al suo legittimo proprietario, colpendolo in pieno petto.  
   
«Tanto non mi risponderà mai.»  
   
Loki imprecò, mostrandogli il medio, e poi si voltò su di un fianco per dargli la schiena. «Fai come ti pare, cagasotto.» Masticò tra i denti.  
   
«Cagasotto a chi?» Protestò Stark, che già stava pensando a cosa scrivere a Steve. «E’ palese che non gliene freghi niente di me, altrimenti oggi non avrebbe fatto lo stronzo.»  
   
«Dio, perché mi fai questo?» Si lamentò Loki, nonostante non fosse affatto cattolico. «Pensa a tutti i ragazzi che ti sei scopato e non hai richiamato. Forse te lo meriti. E poi te l'ho già detto, non è alla tua portata. Accontentati di una scopata e poi mettiti l'animo in pace - sempre che Steve voglia ancora scoparti, s'intende. Tocca che ti sbrighi, so che sta uscendo con ben tre ragazzi.» Ovviamente era tutto inventato, adorava mettergli ansia.  
   
Tony alzò la testa dal suo nascondiglio e gli occhi gli diventarono due fessure che non si staccavano da Loki.  
«Punto uno, io e Steve non abbiamo scopato. Punto due, chi sarebbero questi tre? Così, giusto per farci una chiacchierata.»  
   
«Ma che te ne frega. Tanto non ti piace... lo  _sfregiato_.» Loki ricordò a fatica il nome che Tony aveva affibbiato a Steve, lo aveva quasi rimosso.  
   
«Sai che ti dico, Loki? Vaffanculo!» Così dicendo, si nascose del tutto sotto le coperte e fissava la schermata del suo iPhone, spremendo le meningi su cosa scrivere a Steve per colpirlo.  
   
Non riuscì altro che a mandare un trito e banalissimo.  
   
 _Ciao bellezza, che fai?_  
   
Essere così poco originale non era affatto da Tony, ma Rogers gli aveva mandato in pappa il cervello.  
   
«Ci sono già andato oggi, checca.» Loki si alzò dal letto con in mano il cellulare e cominciò a scrollare la rubrica, indeciso su chi chiamare per ordinare del cibo. «Hai fame, frocio?»  
   
 _... sei Logan?_  
   
Chi cavolo era Logan, forse uno di quelli che frequentava?  
   
«Sì, principessa, ordina cinese.» Rispose senza tante cerimonie Tony da sotto il piumino.  
   
 _Chi è Logan?_  
   
«Non mi va, ordiniamo italiano.» Non era una proposta, Loki riusciva sempre a prevalere su Tony, stranamente.  
   
 _A quanto pare non sei Logan. Non ho il tuo numero in rubrica. Sei Frank?_  
   
«Fanculo!» Strillò ad alta voce Stark e l’imprecazione era rivolta sia a Steve che a Loki. «Voglio gli spaghetti con le polpette.»  
   
 _No, non sono neanche Frank._  
   
Questo doveva essere il flirt numero due. ‘Cazzo gli era venuto in mente di impelagarsi in quella storia?  
   
«Che coinquilino testa di cazzo.» Bofonchiò il moretto. «E poi quella checca delle consegne è innamorato di me, di sicuro ci porterà bruschette gratis.» Disse, prima di sparire nel bagno per fare la chiamata.  
   
 _Jack? Perché non mi dici chi sei così facciamo prima?_  
   
 _Jack sto cazzo_ , pensò Tony. «Meglio così, sono buone quelle bruschette.» Ovviamente parlò a vuoto, visto che Loki era già chiuso in bagno.  
   
 _Che importanza ha sapere chi sono?_  
   
 _Perché mi hai scritto, allora? E come hai avuto il mio numero?_  
   
 _Perché avevo voglia di parlare con te. Ho indagato, ho amici in giro._  
   
 _Parlare di cosa se non so nemmeno chi sei? È uno scherzo?_  
   
 _No, nessuno scherzo. Parliamo, di cose. Ti ho chiesto cosa stai facendo, perché non me lo dici?_  
   
 _Simpatico. Okay, parliamo di cose. Sto studiando adesso._  
   
 _Cosa stai studiando?_  
   
 _Geometria descrittiva._  
   
 _Bello. Ci saranno tanti numeri, a me piacciono i numeri._  
   
 _Questo dovrebbe essere un indizio?_  
   
 _Tu non vuoi sapere cosa sto facendo io?_  
   
 _Perché dovrebbe interessarmi? Non so nemmeno chi sei. E poi, visto che sei un anonimo, ho quasi paura a chiedere. Senza offesa, eh._ _J_  
   
 _Addirittura paura, ti facevo più coraggioso._  
   
 _Probabilmente nemmeno mi conosci. Quindi, di cosa stiamo parlando? Spero solo tu non sia quello della settimana scorsa, non vorrei dover bloccare anche questo numero._  
   
 _Ti conosco. E tu conosci me._  
   
 _E allora perché non mi dici chi sei? Fra poco smetto di rispondere._  
   
 _Come sei permaloso… Non ti vuoi neanche un po’ sforzare ad indovinare. E poi, se ti ho detto che ci conosciamo, perché non stai al gioco, potrebbe essere divertente, sai?_  
   
 _Non mi diverte questo gioco. Piuttosto infantile. A me piacciono altri giochi._  
   
 _Che tipo di giochi? Magari piacciono anche a me._  
   
 _Non credo mi piacerebbe giocarci con te. ;)_  
   
 _E cosa ne sai? E se fossi qualcuno con cui vorresti farli…?_  
   
 _Non credo. Al momento esiste solo una persona con cui vorrei farli, sfortunatamente. Chiunque tu sia, non sono interessato._  
   
 _E’ molto fortunata questa persona. Mi dici chi è? Magari lo conosco._  
   
 _Beh, sicuramente, se frequenti la mia università. Tony Stark, comunque, frequenta la facoltà di fisica._  
   
La reazione di Tony, che era ormai sdraiato a letto, fu quella di farsi cadere il telefono dritto sul naso, imprecando per il dolore. Non si aspettava una cosa del genere, mai e poi mai, e non riusciva a rispondere.  
Tra l’altro, pochi minuti dopo, suonò il ragazzo delle consegne, che aveva portato a lui e Loki la loro cena.  
   
Il coinquilino uscì dal bagno con la sigaretta tra le labbra e lanciò un'occhiata a Tony, avvicinandosi alla porta ed aprendo. «Beh? Ti sei arreso? In effetti è difficile competere con uno come lui.»  
   
«Taci, animale. E apri quella porta, che ho fame. Lo lascio un po’ sul filo, non voglio che si monti la testa.» Mentì, mentre usciva dalle coperte e andava a sgomberare il piccolo tavolo dell’Ikea che usavano come tavolo da cena.  
   
Loki tirò fuori dalla tasca il portafogli e fece entrare il ragazzo delle consegne, che lo travolse con domande varie per attaccare la chiacchiera. «Sì, sì.» Farfugliò quello con la sigaretta tra i denti, accennando un sorriso, perché ci teneva alle bruschette gratis. Dopodiché lo pagò e lo mandò via in fretta.  
   
 _Sei morto o cosa?_  
   
Tony per poco non si strozzò con gli spaghetti, che fissava con particolare attenzione, per evitare lo sguardo di Loki, quello avrebbe capito tutto, altrimenti. E non rispose all’SMS.  
   
Nel frattempo il moretto si era infilato un'intera bruschetta in bocca e trafficava col cellulare, probabilmente messaggiando con Thor come al solito. «Non capisco perché continua a mandarmi foto dei suoi pettorali. I biondi sono proprio tutti stupidi.» Si lamentò, sghignazzando ed alzando lo sguardo. «Beh? Cos'è quella faccia da finocchio spensierato?»  
   
«Che faccia?» Rispose Tony con la bocca piena, ancora fisso sulle sue portate.  
   
«La tua, sembri più coglione del solito. Ti ha risposto  _Barbie passione tatuaggi_?»  
   
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. Beccato. «Sì.» Rispose con la bocca piena di polpetta e bruschetta contemporaneamente.  
   
«E quindi? Che ti ha detto? Toccata e fuga?» Loki odiava dover fare tutte quelle domande, infatti per poco non spezzò la forchetta di plastica nell'infilzare una polpetta.  
   
«Non gli ho detto chi sono, lo voglio tenere sulla corda.» Tony bevve un generoso sorso di acqua e si liberò in un rutto per nulla elegante.  
   
«A tirarla troppo, la corda si spezza.» Mugugnò saggiamente Loki, ritornando alle sue cose ed ignorandolo, visto che non aveva nulla di interessante da dirgli.  
   
Tony grugnì e si alzò dalla sua posizione, per tornarsene nel suo fortino a letto, lasciando tutto in disordine sul tavolo.  
   
 _Quindi ti va di giocare…_  
   
«Non tolgo la tua merda di mezzo, Stark. Se domani mattina la trovo sul tavolo mi incazzo.» Lo ammonì Loki, gettando le sue confezioni vuote.  
   
 _?_  
   
Tony ignorò completamente Loki e continuò a messaggiare.  
   
 _Avanti, non fare il finto tonto._  
   
 _Non sei Tony. Lui non ha il mio numero ed è così orgoglioso che non si abbasserebbe mai a scrivere per primo. Ci hai provato. :3_  
   
 _Però non ti disturba che io ti scriva. Altrimenti non mi avresti chiesto se fossi morto, no?_  
   
 _Sono una persona curiosa. Allora, cos'è che volevi? Adesso che sai che non sono interessato, possiamo anche mettere un punto._  
   
 _Volevo chiacchierare con te. Magari scopri che sono più interessante di questo Tony._  
   
 _Non credo. Non c'è storia, sono uscito con altri ragazzi in questi mesi, ma non me lo sono tolto dalla testa._  
   
 _Dev’essere un tipo davvero figo se ti piace così tanto._  
   
 _Figo? Parli come un ragazzino. È molto attraente, ed è anche simpatico quando non fa lo stronzo._  
   
 _Quante qualità…_  
   
 _Dai, adesso faccio una doccia ed esco. Sono sicuro che troverai qualcuno di meglio da importunare._  
   
 _Ti importunerei volentieri sotto la doccia._  
   
 _Meglio di no._  
   
 _Oh, andiamo. Fai finta che io sia Tony._  
   
 _Non voglio farlo. Piantala. Sto per bloccare questo numero._  
   
 _Fidati. Te ne pentiresti._  
   
 _Sembri molto sicuro. Di cosa dovrei pentirmi? Non mi hai ancora detto chi sei._  
   
 _Sono molto sicuro. Presto te lo dirò, a patto che tu giochi un po’ con me._  
   
 _Non sto a questi ricatti. E che dovrei fare?_  
   
 _Fai finta che io sia Tony._  
   
 _Ma non lo sei, è questo il punto. Onestamente mi hai un po' scocciato. Hai un'ultima possibilità, poi vado e non risponderò più, e se continuerai a scrivere bloccherò il numero. Contento? Mi dispiace, ma non hai il coltello dalla parte del manico, ce l'ho io._ _J_  
   
 _Tanto anche se te lo dicessi, non mi crederesti mai. Non essere così rigido, Steven. Lasciati andare, potresti divertirti, sai?_  
   
 _Provaci._  
   
 _Se ti dicessi che sono Tony, mi crederesti?_  
   
 _Se sei lui, devi provarlo._  
   
 _In che modo?_  
   
 _Non lo so. Mandami una foto o dimmi qualcosa che solo lui può sapere._  
   
Tony si era sistemato nuovamente sotto le coperte, così che Loki non lo vedesse. Tirò giù l’elastico delle mutande quel tanto che bastava per fotografarsi il tatuaggio che aveva sul basso ventre, pericolosamente vicino al pube.  
   
Tony non era sicuro che Steve l’avesse visto il giorno prima, ma nell’inquadratura vennero fuori anche alcuni dettagli che non potevano che essere eloquenti, o almeno così pensava il ragazzo.  
   
Click.  
   
 _Carino. Ma non ho visto niente del genere, ieri._  
   
Tony sbuffò  e decise di fotografarsi un capezzolo, cercando di mettere a fuoco anche la cicatrice che aveva in mezzo al petto, ricordo di una brutta caduta da piccolo. Quella doveva averla vista per forza.  
   
Click.  
   
 _Ma guarda un po'. A quanto pare hai anche tu uno sfregio sul corpo. Quindi hai preso il mio numero dal cellulare di Loki o cosa?_  
   
 _Sono caduto dalle scale da piccolo. Tutti abbiamo cicatrici._  
   
 _Parlo dello sfregio vicino al tuo piccolo amico depilato. ;P_  
   
 _Non è piccolo._  
   
 _Guarda cosa hai combinato._  
   
In allegato con il messaggio arrivò una foto. Steve era di fronte allo specchio di quello che sembrava il bagno della sua camera, dietro di lui vi era la doccia, ed indossava i suoi boxer grigi aderenti, abbassati fino a scoprire appena i peli chiari del pube dove la V dei suoi addominali spariva sotto il tessuto. Era chiaro che fosse eccitato, si vedeva benissimo la forma del suo pene eretto.  
   
 _Bè, sono danni che mi piace provocare. Quindi ci credi ora che sono io? E non ti rimangi nulla di quello che mi hai scritto prima?_  
   
 _Domande intelligenti dopo che ti ho mandato una foto di me con il cazzo in tiro, non credi?_  
   
Tony _,_ a quel punto, pensò bene di sfilare via boxer e maglietta, facendoli cadere da sotto il piumino, sul pavimento, incurante che Loki fosse o meno in camera.  
E in risposta, mandò il suo autoscatto.  
   
 _Oh, allora non è piccolo. Sei proprio tutto depilato, veramente eccitante. E perché ti sei tatuato il simbolo della relatività, Einstein?_  
   
Insieme a quello, arrivò un'altra foto di Steve, sembrava seduto sul water, si vedeva solo la sua faccia ed il suo torso nudo e teneva una sigaretta tra le labbra, con un'espressione che la diceva lunga.  
   
 _Te lo dicevo, io. Sei diffidente, sai? Ti piaccio liscio, allora…_  
 _Mi rappresenta, sono un fisico, genio._  
   
 _Già, sei proprio un gran fisico. :F Vuoi vedere l'anaconda?_  
   
 _E me lo domandi pure?_  
   
Dopo un po' arrivò una foto in cui Steve era di nuovo di fronte allo specchio, sempre la sigaretta tra le labbra, ma questa volta senza boxer, completamente nudo. Il tatuaggio del dragone che aveva sulla parte sinistra del torace percorreva in parte il pube e finiva sulla sua coscia sinistra.  
   
 _Va bene così, o più da vicino? Io comunque preferisco tenermeli, i peli, nessuno si è mai lamentato._  
   
 _Andrebbe bene se fossi nel mio letto._  
   
Arrivò un'altra foto, Steve era di nuovo seduto, questa volta per si vedeva solo il suo pugno che teneva alla base il pene eretto.  
   
 _O tu nella mia doccia. Punti di vista. Perché non vieni a sederti qui?_  
   
 _Merda, Steve._  
   
Tony iniziava a sentire davvero caldo sotto le coperte e non poteva farci nulla, visto che il suo coinquilino sembrava non voler schiodare da camera loro.  
   
 _Ti piace? Lo vuoi? Dimmi quanto lo vuoi._  
   
Gli inviò un'altra foto, questa volta si vedeva chiaramente una goccia di liquido pre-seminale bagnare il suo glande.  
   
 _Lo voglio, lo voglio tutto. Fammelo sentire centimetro per centimetro._  
   
Tony, ormai sudato, non aveva altro da fare che masturbarsi sotto il piumino, perché ormai quella situazione era diventata insostenibile.  
   
Loki, ovviamente, si accorse di movimenti strani e si lamentò, afferrando il cuscino e lanciandolo sul suo coinquilino. «Che cazzo, vai in bagno a masturbarti!» Urlò, imprecando subito dopo.  
   
 _Mandami una foto del tuo culetto. Mi sto toccando e ti penso, vorrei che fossi qui impalato sul mio cazzo._  
   
«Loki, vattene via!» Fu la risposta di Tony, che gli uscì con voce piuttosto disperata.  
   
 _Anch’io ti penso e mi tocco. E vorrei sentirti tutto dentro di me._  
   
 _Cazzo, mandami una foto. Voglio vederti._  
   
«Tony, non mi fare alzare dal letto che il cazzo te lo spezzo! Vattene a fare in culo in bagno, Cristo Santo! Ma che ti dice quella testa di merda?» Loki si mise a sedere e cercò qualche altra cosa da lanciargli, non trovandola.  
   
 _C’è un intoppo. Tu continua a toccarti per me, dammi cinque minuti._  
   
E lo sapeva Tony che quella era una cosa tutt’altro che erotica da dire, ma non poteva certo sgusciare dalle lenzuola in tiro davanti a Loki. Quindi pensò bene di avvolgersi nelle coperte e andarsene in bagno così conciato e col telefono in mano, con l’erezione che tirava e faceva male.  
   
«Sei un maiale!» Gli urlò dietro Loki. «Guarda se devo stare con uno che si smanaccia il pacco in camera mentre sono sveglio. Esibizionista del cazzo.»  
   
 _Sono così eccitato, Tony. Vorrei infilartelo ovunque._  
   
«Che poi sei anche triste! Ti guardi i porno sul cellulare, lo so io, l'altra volta non ti sei nemmeno degnato di abbassare il volume. Ma che cazzo di problema hai-» Loki continuava a borbottare contro di lui.  
   
«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, Loki!» Urlò Stark mentre sbatteva la porta del bagno dietro di sé e si liberava della coperta per terra.  
   
Si sistemò con la schiena rivolta verso lo specchio, ringraziò il giorno di essere un egocentrico – e con lui il suo coinquilino – e di aver sistemato uno specchio a figura intera in bagno. Si piegò leggermente, per far sì che la visione del suo didietro fosse completa e la inviò a Steve.  
   
 _Scopami, scopami forte, Steve._  
   
 _Vieni qui. Ti faccio urlare fino a che non ti resta più voce._  
   
Arrivò un'altra foto del pene di Steve, visibilmente più gonfio, il glande completamente lucido di umori e le vene pulsanti ben visibili su tutta la lunghezza.  
   
Tony si leccò le labbra e ricominciò a masturbarsi, appoggiato al muro, e si fotografò mentre lo faceva.  
   
 _Ti piace il mio culo? Dimmi quanto ti piace._  
   
 _Se mi piace? Non posso dirti a parole quanto mi piace. Vorrei scoparlo forte e poi leccarlo e poi scoparlo di nuovo, dovrai pregarmi di smettere._  
   
 _Voglio che mi scopi da dietro e mi schiaffeggi mentre lo fai._  
   
 _Giuro che ti lego al letto e non ti faccio più uscire da quella stanza. Voglio scoparti la bocca e fartelo sentire fino in gola._  
   
 _E io voglio succhiartelo, farti venire e ingoiare fino all’ultima goccia._  
   
 _Mandami un'altra foto, ci sono quasi. Verrò così forte che dopo mi toccherà pulire. Se fossi qui verrei sulla tua faccia, e sulla tua schiena, e dentro e fuori il tuo culo._  
   
Tony obbedì e si fece un’altra foto davanti allo specchio. Era appoggiato al muro, con le gambe aperte, in procinto di venire e visibilmente stremato.  
   
 _Cristo, sei bellissimo, cosa darei per poterti toccare adesso. Ti farei urlare il mio nome. Dopo che ti avrò scopato non vorrai mai più nessun altro._  
   
 _E tu non vorrai nessun altro._  
   
Tony quindi venne nella sua mano, sul suo addome e anche un po’ sulle piastrelle. Gli toccava lavare o Loki lo avrebbe davvero ucciso nel sonno.  
   
 _E' già così. Ci sono quasi, aspetta._  
   
Dopo un paio di minuti, Steve inviò un'altra foto. Si vedeva parte dei suoi addominali ed il suo pene, la mano ancora stretta alla base, ed era tutto sporco del suo piacere. Quindi gli inviò un altro messaggio.  
   
 _La prossima volta ti faccio ripulire tutto con la lingua._  
   
 _Guarda che io la prendo come una promessa._  
   
 _E io mantengo sempre le promesse, Tony. Sei venuto? Fammi vedere. Così mentre mi lavo mi tocco ancora pensandoti._  
   
Stark gli inviò una sua foto ancora tutto impiastricciato del suo seme, con la faccia stravolta.  
   
 _Verrei a darti il bacetto della buona notte._  
   
In allegato gli mandò una foto della sua faccia, le labbra schiuse e la lingua di fuori in modo malizioso.  
   
 _Non ti basta mai, eh?_  
   
Tony quindi allegò un suo primo piano che guardava lo specchio e si mordeva il labbro inferiore.  
   
 _Perché, sei già stanco?_  
   
 _Stanco, io? Per chi mi hai preso?_  
   
 _E allora tieniti pronto per quando non ci saranno i cellulari di mezzo._  
   
 _Io sono sempre pronto, Rogers._  
   
 _Anche io, fino a prova contraria. Vedremo._  
   
 _Loki mi ucciderà per colpa tua, lo sai?_  
   
 _Perché mai? Hai rubato il suo cellulare per prendere il mio numero?_  
   
 _No, ma mi son dato da fare con lui in camera…_  
   
 _Sei pessimo. La prossima volta vieni in camera mia a darti da fare, tanto sono solo._  
   
 _O chiudiamo fuori lui, dobbiamo vendicarci dall’ultima volta._  
   
 _Tu fregagli le chiavi, però, non vorrei che aprisse e ci interrompesse come l'altra volta._  
   
 _Contaci._  
   
 _Adesso devo davvero fare una doccia, sono tutto sporco. E' stato bello, grazie per le foto, le custodirò gelosamente. ;P_  
   
 _D’accordo. E poi potranno sempre tornarti utili. ;)_  
   
 _Puoi giurarci. Spero anche le mie._  
   
 _Senza ombra di dubbio._  
   
 _Bene. Allora vado. Ci sentiamo?_  
   
 _Quando vuoi._  
   
 _No. Quando vuoi tu. Volevo sapere solo quali sono le tue intenzioni._  
   
 _Non ti sono ancora chiare?_  
   
 _Non lo so. In giro si dice che non ti piacciono molto le relazioni. Io non sono uno da una botta e via._  
   
 _Mettimi alla prova, magari questa volta potrebbe andare diversamente._  
   
 _Se ti piaccio abbastanza, allora perché non dovrebbe funzionare?_  
   
 _Chi ha mai detto che non debba funzionare?_  
   
 _Era per chiarire che se vuoi solo scopare, con il sottoscritto, potrei restarci molto male._  
   
Il cellulare di Tony, proprio in quel momento, decise di scaricarsi. In un certo senso era stato provvidenziale, è vero che lui ci teneva, e parecchio, a Steve – anche se non l’avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura, almeno non in quel momento – ma quei discorsi lo facevano andare in panico. Era vero, lui aveva avuto tante, tantissime persone con cui andare a letto, ma mai nessuno era riuscito a fare breccia nel suo cuore.  
   
Approfittò quindi della situazione e gettò la coperta nel cestino della biancheria sporca, per poi infilarsi sotto la doccia. Dopo un quarto d’ora, uscì pulito e rilassato dal bagno, e si rivestì in camera, ignorando sistematicamente gli improperi che gli stava rivolgendo il suo compagno di stanza.  
   
Prese un piumino pulito e si sotterrò di nuovo tra le lenzuola, per addormentarsi seduta stante.  
   
Quella notte sognò Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Abbiamo raggiunto picchi di oscenità assurdi. LOL  
> Ma, diciamocela tutta, questa voleva essere una cosa molto moderna, e di questi tempi tutti fanno sexting e si mandano foto – non per niente il celebgate parla da sé – quindi ci sembrava carino fare una cosa del genere.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto, io mi sono divertita da pazzi a scrivere, poi Loki e Tony mi fanno schiantare. AHAHAH  
> Byee.
> 
>  
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Siamo delle zozze! Vabbè, d’altra parte vi avevamo avvisate che ci sarebbe stata della “roba pesante”. Non è poi così lontano dalla realtà, se ci pensiamo. :-P  
> Non è che ci sia molto altro da dire, ‘sti due sono stati più che espliciti. Al prossimo capitolo.


	4. Be my little rock and roll king

                             

 

 

  
**Be my little rock and roll king**

 

 

 

La giornata era bella. C'era un venticello fresco ma il cielo era limpido ed i raggi del sole riscaldavano la pelle. Steve, dopo le lezioni, aveva deciso di fermarsi nel giardinetto vicino ai dormitori e sedersi sull'erba per disegnare qualcosa, non aveva niente di meglio da fare quindi perché non passare il tempo all'aperto piuttosto che chiudersi in camera.  
   
Tony, dopo quella sessione hot via telefono con Steve, si era dileguato. Andava solo in facoltà, quindi era difficile che lo incrociasse e aveva evitato di scrivergli ancora perché si era sentito messo alle strette. Non voleva altro che Rogers, ma allo stesso tempo aveva paura, una fottuta paura.  
   
Stava tornando in camera sua, quando si accorse di lui seduto sull’erba. Era bellissimo. Il sole colpiva i suoi ciuffi biondi e i tatuaggi risaltavano più del solito. La sua espressione concentrata sull’album lo rendeva tremendamente stupendo. Si bloccò nel vialetto a fissarlo.  
   
Steve non si accorse di nulla, era tutto preso dal suo disegno, si stava allenando con i chiaroscuri nell'ultimo periodo ed era molto migliorato. Aveva un portamento naturale per quello. In verità nell'ultimo periodo cercava la solitudine, si era un po' isolato, nonostante Natasha e Peggy lo trascinassero a pranzo con loro. C'era rimasto male per Tony, si sentiva un tale idiota, gli aveva perfino mandato delle foto, magari in quel momento lo stava prendendo in giro con uno dei suoi amici.  
   
Quell’immagine era troppo bella, non poteva perdersi tutto quanto. Tony si fece coraggio, strinse la tracolla della borsa talmente tanto che la mano gli diventò bianca e si incamminò verso il ragazzo.  
   
Si avvicinò a lui in maniera silenziosa, gli si sedette accanto e osservò con attenzione il blocco da disegno.  
Rogers stava tracciando una figura femminile seminuda sistemata su una chaise longue.  
   
«Bella, chi è?» Azzardò alla fine.  
   
Il ragazzo sobbalzò letteralmente, era così concentrato e pensieroso che non si era accorto che qualcuno si fosse avvicinato. La voce la conosceva fin troppo bene, fu tentato di voltarsi e dargli uno schiaffo perché era incazzato, lo aveva praticamente ignorato, non era stato piacevole affatto. «È una scultura di Canova, Paolina Borghese.» Rispose, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, spingendo la matita contro il foglio per calcare una linea.  
   
«Sei davvero bravo.» Tony alzò lo sguardo e si mise a fissare il profilo perfetto di Steve. Aveva una gran voglia di saltargli addosso, ma sentiva che non era il caso. Non in quel momento.  
   
«Hai finito la recita? Adesso puoi anche alzarti ed andartene, grazie.» Ribatté il ragazzo, bloccando la propria mano e smettendo di disegnare. Quindi chiuse il blocchetto con uno scatto e si mise in piedi, scrollando i fili d'erba dagli skinny jeans chiari, chinandosi a raccogliere la borsa.  
   
Tony scattò in piedi a ruota e lo guardò quasi terrorizzato, l'aveva davvero fatta grossa. «Che recita, scusa?» Lo sapeva che quella fosse una domanda più che retorica, ma in quel brevissimo lasso di tempo si era convinto che Steve doveva essere suo, ‘fanculo la paura di impegnarsi in una relazione.  
   
«Vattene.» Ribadì Steve, che però sembrava lui in procinto di andarsene. «Mi hai solo preso in giro, spero tu ti sia divertito.» Disse, mentre infilava il blocco nella borsa.  
   
«Non vado da nessuna parte e non ci vai nemmeno tu.»  Tony lo afferrò per un braccio e lo bloccò. «Guardami in faccia e ridimmi le stesse cose. Io non ho preso in giro nessuno.»  
   
«Sei proprio un bravo attore.»  Steve si scrollò la sua mano di dosso e mise la borsa in spalla, guardandolo fisso.  
   
«Studio fisica, non all’Actor’s Studio. Avanti, guardami negli occhi e dimmi di andarmene.» Tony, invece, aveva perso ogni timore di fissarlo dritto nelle pupille.  
   
«Ma a che gioco stai giocando? Non rispondi al mio messaggio, sparisci, e poi ti presenti qui come se niente fosse e ti aspetti che io faccia cosa?» Gli domandò quello, guardandosi intorno e cercando di tenere un tono di voce basso. Non gli piaceva attirare l'attenzione.  
   
«Ho sbagliato, ok?» La situazione stava costando cara a Tony, mai nella sua vita aveva ammesso una cosa del genere. Deglutì a vuoto e continuò: «Tu non sbagli mai, Steve? Ho avuto paura. Tu mi piaci, davvero. Ricominciamo tutto da capo, ti prego.» Stark non abbassò neanche una volta lo sguardo, che da terrorizzato era diventato implorante.  
   
«Non ho mai sbagliato con te.» Affermò quello, onesto, sbuffando ed abbassando lo sguardo, giocando con la tracolla. «Puoi rispondere adesso.» Disse poi, alzando lo sguardo e puntandolo di nuovo su di lui.  
   
«Non sto giocando a nessun gioco e voglio che tu mi conceda un’altra occasione. Chiedo tanto?» Tony era immobile, davanti a Steve e non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
   
«Quando ti ho scritto quelle cose mi hai ignorato. Cosa dovrei pensare?» Rogers non si fidava, in più trovava imbarazzante il fatto che fossero praticamente in mezzo alla gente.  
   
«Mi si era scaricato il cellulare.» A quel punto abbassò lo sguardo, lo sapeva che come scusa non avrebbe affatto retto.  
   
Steve sbuffò una risata. «Ecco la risposta che cercavo. Ciao Tony, buona vita.» Si aggiustò lo zaino in spalla e si voltò, incamminandosi verso i dormitori poco lontani, visto che non sapeva dove andare.  
   
Tony lo rincorse e lo bloccò. «Steve, ti prego.» Lo implorò. Ma il ragazzo sembrava di ghiaccio, quindi azzardò una mossa che probabilmente gli avrebbe rimediato un pugno sul naso. Gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e lo fece chinare verso di lui e lo baciò. Disperato.  
   
Non era di certo qualcosa che Steve si aspettava, infatti restò spiazzato e trattenne il fiato. Quando si rese conto di ciò che stava succedendo e delle persone che stavano intorno, lo staccò da sé con uno spintone e corrugò la fronte. «Ti è dato di volta il cervello? » Chiese tra i denti.  
   
«Dimmi che non ti è piaciuto e che non lo rifaresti, avanti.» Grugnì tra i denti Stark. Aveva un disperato bisogno dei suoi baci, delle sue mani, di tutto quanto avesse a che fare con lui.  
   
«Sei sempre il solito esibizionista del cazzo.» Steve non riusciva a rispondere alla sua domanda, aveva ragione, l'avrebbe rifatto volentieri.  
   
«Sei tu quello che se ne va in giro con il collo tatuato e i buchi in faccia. Chi sarebbe l’esibizionista?» Ghignò Stark, che si avvicinò nuovamente a lui per rubargli un altro bacio.  
   
Intorno molti ragazzi li fissavano e parlottavano fra di loro, stavano decisamente attirando l'attenzione. Lo spintonò appena e lo incenerì con lo sguardo. «Sei un idiota.» Dicendo quello, lo superò con una spallata per andarsene.  
   
«Steve, ti prego!» Tony gli corse di nuovo dietro e riuscì a bloccarlo un’altra volta per un braccio. «Vieni in camera mia, così ne parliamo in santa pace.» Lo guardò con occhi supplichevoli.  
   
«Così puoi scoparmi e toglierti lo sfizio.» Ringhiò visibilmente incazzato quello, strattonando il braccio ancora e continuando a camminare.  
   
Tony lo guardò e si accorse dell’iPod che gli sgusciava dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans. Si avvicinò a lui di nuovo, per grugnirgli un paio di proteste e con un velocissimo gesto riuscì a sfilarglielo, nascondendolo immediatamente nella tasca della sua felpa.  
   
«Sai cosa ti dico, Rogers, peggio per te. Tu ci perdi.» Mentì spudoratamente e si allontanò, per avviarsi in camera sua con il bottino.  
   
«Ma vaffanculo.» Quel cambio improvviso di atteggiamento urtò ulteriormente Steve, che lo guardò allontanarsi.  
   
Stark, molto a malincuore, lo ignorò. Stava già ideando il suo piano malefico per far capitolare Rogers.  
   
Prima di tutto doveva liberarsi di Loki per un paio d’ore.  
   
Infatti, entrando in camera loro, lo trovò nella sua attività preferita, leggere a letto. «Avanti, Ozzy, sgombra, ho bisogno della stanza. Vai pure a farti sbattere da Thor per un paio d’ore.» Esordì, lasciando lo zaino ai piedi del letto e osservando meglio la stanza, per pensare a come sistemare l’attrezzatura che gli sarebbe servita per i suoi intrallazzi.  
   
Loki fu piuttosto sorpreso di quel modo brusco di rivolgersi, visto che si stava facendo i cazzi suoi, ma decise di lasciar correre e si alzò, non interessato ai problemi esistenziali del suo coinquilino ed afferrando cellulare, chiavi e giacca. «Se trovo qualcosa di mio fuori posto ti pesto. »  
   
«Non ti preoccupare, non ti tocco niente, ho bisogno di averlo in tiro e la tua roba me lo farebbe ammosciare, avanti rauss!» Tony quindi recuperò il treppiedi della sua macchina fotografica dall’armadio e lo sistemò davanti al letto, dopodiché ci montò la sua Nikon e fece avanti e indietro un paio di volte perché l’inquadratura fosse come desiderava lui.  
   
Loki guardò tutto con disgusto e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo, uscendo, perché proprio non voleva sapere cosa diavolo aveva intenzione di fare.  
   
Tony chiuse a chiave per sicurezza e poi avviò la modalità registrazione della fotocamera. Si sedette sul letto e iniziò a parlare:  
   
«Steve. Io lo so di essere un coglione, ma volevo davvero parlarti quando ci siamo incontrati poco fa. Volevo dirti quanto mi piaci. Guarda che non mi era mai successo prima che qualcuno mi piacesse come mi piaci tu. E’ vero. Voglio scopare con te, ma voglio anche andare al cinema, a cena, a chiacchierare sull’erba con te. Voglio vederti disegnare come stavi facendo oggi. Voglio dormire nel tuo stesso letto e portarti la colazione. Tu mi piaci, cazzo. E non starei qui a rendermi ridicolo se volessi portarti solo a letto e basta.  
Forse io ti… ti…» Il monologo si interruppe e il ragazzo iniziò a spogliarsi in maniera molto sensuale.  
   
Lasciò cadere i vestiti sul pavimento e rimase in boxer. Anche così era piuttosto chiaro che il ragazzo si stava eccitando e iniziò a strofinarsi il pube attraverso la stoffa dell’intimo, guardando dritto nella camera. «Steve, lo so che lo vuoi, lo vuoi tanto…»  
   
Una volta raggiunta l’eccitazione completamente, sfilò via anche le mutande e rimase completamente nudo davanti alla macchina, con l’erezione che gli premeva contro l’addome. Facendo alcuni passi indietro, si sedette sul letto a gambe aperte e iniziò a succhiarsi avidamente le dita, chiudendo gli occhi e iniziando ad ansimare parecchio rumorosamente.  
   
«Steve…» Si lasciò sfuggire.  
   
Dopo aver succhiato a sufficienza, fece scivolare le dita giù verso la sua apertura e con l’altra mano prese a masturbarsi con molta lentezza.  
   
«Steve lo so che vorresti essere qui con me. E io vorrei tanto il tuo cazzone dentro.» I gemiti si facevano sempre più rumorosi e del liquido aveva iniziato a scivolare sulla mano del ragazzo. «Non è meglio delle foto, tutto questo? Eh, Steve? E’ tutto tuo. Mi puoi prendere quando vuoi.»  
   
Si sentiva il fuoco dentro e aumentò il ritmo della masturbazione, prendendo a muoversi contro la sua stessa mano.  
   
«Oh, Steve. Vuoi davvero rinunciare a tutto questo?»  
   
Tutta la faccenda andò avanti ancora per un bel po’, tra ansimi, imprecazioni e suppliche al ragazzo. Tony si sentiva scoppiare dal caldo e dal piacere, pensando che fosse davvero Steve a scoparlo.  
   
Venne un quarto d’ora dopo, urlando il nome di quello, senza preoccuparsi che qualcuno, dal corridoio, potesse sentirlo. A completare il quadretto, si leccò le mani dal suo stesso sperma e concluse ribadendo. «E’ tutto tuo.»  
   
Spense la macchina fotografica e andò a darsi una ripulita, ancora col fiato corto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Loki tornò due ore dopo, mentre stava caricando la sua insolita dichiarazione d’amore sul dispositivo di Rogers.  
   
Il ragazzo sembrava piuttosto stravolto, e fu felice di trovare la camera più o meno in ordine. «Spero tu abbia finito di fare il porno amatoriale.» Disse, svuotando le tasche sul tavolo. «Ho un cazzo di mal di schiena, oggi Thor si sentiva creativo.» Bofonchiò, lanciando un'occhiata a Tony per capire che stesse facendo.  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere. «Mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia preso alla lettera. Che cosa diavolo avete fatto per esserti venuto il mal di schiena?»  
   
«Cos'altro potevo fare? Sai che odio studiare in biblioteca, in mezzo a tutti quegli imbecilli che tentano di abbordarmi.» Loki era il degno coinquilino di Tony, egocentrico come lui ed altrettanto presuntuoso - o meglio, lui preferiva definirsi realista. «Lo abbiamo fatto sul tavolo da biliardo in cantina, ma continuava a tirarmi i capelli ed è andata a finire che per poco non mi si spezzava la schiena per quanto l'ho curvata.» Raccontò, trafficando con il cellulare per mandare a 'fanculo Thor a causa del mal di schiena. «Tu ti sei divertito a spippettarti in solitaria? Se mi mettessi al corrente di tutto te ne sarei grato, altrimenti chiamo la neuro e ti faccio internare per tutto quello che stai combinando in questo periodo.»  
   
«Hai capito il vichingone, gli piace violento.» Sghignazzò Tony. Il file si era copiato correttamente e staccò l’iPod dal suo Mac. «Ho trovato un modo per farmi… bè, perdonare da Steve.» Gli piaceva tenere l’amico sulle spine.  
   
Loki sapeva tutto, alla fine Tony gli aveva raccontato ogni cosa, e lui era stato una settimana intera a dirgli che era una testa di cazzo in vari momenti della giornata. Insomma, non si era comportato bene con Steve. «Quindi? Che cazzo, Tony, vai al dunque.»  
   
«Ho fatto un video, dove gli dico due paroline e dove gli faccio vedere cosa si perde se continua a fare il marito che si taglia i coglioni per far dispetto alla moglie. Ho avuto una buona idea, eh?”»Chiese tutto tronfio e sorridente.  
   
Loki teneva le braccia incrociate e le sopracciglia inarcate, l'aria di chi è piuttosto disgustato - ovvero quella che aveva sempre. «Ma non lo aveva già visto il tuo buco del culo?» Domandò scettico, non capendo in che modo una cosa del genere potesse far piacere a Steve. Certo, loro non lo avevano mai considerato molto attivo sessualmente, non si era mai confidato riguardo le sue esperienze, nemmeno con Thor.  
   
«Vuoi mettere un bel video con un paio di fotacce fatte in bagno? Se non gli diventa duro dopo trenta secondi, allora ha dei grossi problemi.» Tony come al solito, era piuttosto sicuro di sé o almeno, si auto convinceva di essersi giocato le carte giuste.  
   
«Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che Steve fosse un mezzo pervertito come te.» Grugnì quello, avvicinandosi a lui e fissando l'iPod. «E come pensi di darglielo? Non penso te l'abbia donato di sua iniziativa.»  
   
«Qui entri in gioco tu. Domani lo chiami con qualsiasi scusa e vi vedete, così  glielo piazzi nella borsa. Ovviamente se ti azzardi a dirgli qualcosa ti taglio le palle mentre dormi.» Arrotolò le cuffie attorno al dispositivo e lo porse al suo coinquilino.  
   
Loki lo afferrò e roteò gli occhi. «Ma perché cazzo lo faccio?» Si chiese, tra sé e sé, avvicinandosi alla propria borsa e piazzandoci dentro l'iPod, così da non dimenticare. «Sei pessimo.»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Era furioso, ancora non credeva che avesse potuto fare una cosa del genere - non che non avesse apprezzato, ma probabilmente nella solitudine della sua camera, non mentre era in giro con le sue amiche. Era stato il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita. Appena fu di fronte alla porta la colpì più volte, con forza, senza dire una parola, aspettando solo che quello si degnasse di aprire per dirgliene quattro.  
   
Tony aveva capito immediatamente che fosse Steve per la veemenza con cui quello stava bussando alla porta. Era seduto alla scrivania a fare i suoi esercizi di fisica quantistica, quindi si alzò con molta calma ed andò ad aprire la porta. Aveva dedotto che il ragazzo avesse visto il video, altrimenti non si sarebbe spiegata tutta quella violenza.  
   
«Ciao, Steve.» Lo salutò con molta calma, una volta aperta la porta e ebbe la conferma che fosse lui.  
   
Il ragazzo lo spintonò in camera e si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un tonfo, per non dare spettacolo sul pianerottolo, non aveva intenzione di sembrare ridicolo agli occhi di tutti. «Tu sei completamente fuori di testa!» Gli urlò in faccia, agitato, stringendo i pugni con stizza.  
   
«Calmati Steve. Cos’hai da agitarti così tanto?» Mentì, rimanendo in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, proprio di fronte a Rogers.  
   
«Mi ha fatto fare una figura di merda!» Urlò ancora quello, innervosito ancora di più dalla sua calma, e dal fatto che facesse lo gnorri come al solito. «Spero sarai contento di sapere che il tuo piccolo spettacolino è cominciato proprio quando io e Peggy stavamo ascoltando la musica nel mio iPod.»  
   
«Bè, guarda che tecnicamente la figura di merda l’ho fatta io, se anche Peggy ha assistito al siparietto che avevo messo su solo per te…» Rise beffardo ed indietreggiò fino ad appoggiarsi con il sedere sulla scrivania.  
«Mi stai dicendo che non ti è piaciuto?» Continuò, mettendo il muso.  
   
«Certo che m--» scosse la testa, Steve, mordendosi la lingua e cercando di non farsi abbindolare da quello sguardo. «Non cambiare discorso! Come cazzo ti sei permesso di fare una cosa del genere?! E se fosse capitato in mani sbagliate?»  
   
«In effetti, vista la facilità con cui perdi o ti fai fregare l’iPod non è un’ipotesi lontana dalla realtà, ma non è successo, dunque perché agitarsi?» Tony incrociò le braccia al petto e alzò un sopracciglio. «Dai, Steve, ti ha fatto davvero così schifo?»  
   
«Smettila, o me ne vado.» Lo ammonì quello, facendo due passi indietro, come a mettere una certa distanza tra di loro, visto che aveva intenzione di parlare e non di dargliela vinta. «Perché lo hai fatto? Perché devi sempre fare queste cose stupide e irrazionali? Non sai parlare come una persona adulta?»  
   
«Io volevo parlarti, sei tu che sei scappato come un codardo, l’altro giorno.» A quel punto Tony si mise di nuovo in piedi e si avvicinò all’altro ragazzo, guardandolo in modo truce.  
   
«Codardo? Io? Tu mi hai ignorato, che ti aspettavi che facessi? Non starò ai tuoi giochetti del cazzo solo perché ti diverte prendere in giro  _'lo sfregiato'_.» Steve gli poggiò una mano sul petto, spingendolo indietro, per mantenere le distanze.  
   
«Vaffanculo, Steve! Tu mi piaci, come cazzo devo dirtelo?» Tony alzò la voce e ricambiò lo spintone, il suo sguardo era ferito, non sapeva più cosa fare per convincerlo che nutriva davvero qualcosa per lui.  
   
«Così! Non facendo un cazzo di porno e piazzandolo sull’ iPod che mi hai rubato dalla tasca!» Alzò anche lui il tono di voce, per sovrastarlo, e lo spinse di nuovo, neanche volesse cominciare una rissa.  
   
«E tu continui ad essere incazzato, sei proprio ridicolo.» Tony avanzò, facendo indietreggiare Steve verso il suo letto. «Io sarò una testa di cazzo, ma tu sei un mulo.»  
   
Il biondo lanciò un'occhiata indietro, rendendosi contro di non avere via di scampo, e cercò di darsi un contegno, schiarendosi la gola e non concentrandosi troppo sulla bocca e gli occhi di quello, anche se era impossibile, in più il suo profumo gli riempiva le narici. «Sono incazzato. Non doveva andare così.»  
   
«E come doveva andare, sentiamo?» Tony lo guardò interrogativo, facendo ancora qualche altro passo avanti, costringendo Steve a sedersi sul letto.  
   
Quello si ritrovò praticamente con il suo ventre all'altezza della faccia, quindi alzò lo sguardo ed artigliò il copriletto, non voleva cedere per primo. «Avresti dovuto dirmelo prima e non farmi penare per una settimana. Non è divertente.»  
   
«Ti ho chiesto scusa e non hai voluto sentire. Inizio a pensare che sei tu quello a cui non frega niente di me.» Tony si spinse contro di lui, costringendolo ad allargare le gambe.  
   
«Sai che non è così.» Mormorò quello, chinandosi appena all'indietro e puntellando i palmi sul letto. «Cosa volevi dire, con quel '  _io forse ti..._  nel video?»  
   
«Esattamente quello che hai capito…» Gli sussurrò ad un orecchio, prima di strattonargli via la maglia.  
   
Lo spinse con forza con la schiena sul materasso e gli si sedette a cavalcioni. Partì succhiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.  
   
«Merda-- non sono venuto qui per...» le parole gli morirono in gola. Steve non era bravo a dire di no, quella era la storia della sua vita, in più Tony era praticamente irresistibile, quindi perché non lasciarsi andare e basta. Schiuse le labbra ed avvertì subito qualcosa muoversi nei pantaloni, e pensare che l'altro lo aveva toccato appena.  
   
Con le mani percorse la sua schiena e strattonò la sua t-shirt, forte, facendola passare dalla sua testa e gettandola a terra. «Non mi hai ancora chiesto scusa, però.»  
   
Tony quindi alzò lo sguardo per un attimo, il tempo di fissarlo negli occhi e scendere quel tanto che bastava con la testa perché potesse leccargli il capezzolo decorato dal piercing con la punta della lingua.  
   
«Queste scuse non ti bastano?»  
   
Steve portò subito la mano sulla sua testa, artigliando il suo ciuffo e stringendolo in un pugno, ansimando appena ed umettandosi le labbra, muovendosi sul letto un po' agitato, impaziente quasi. Sperava che quella volta nessuno li avrebbe interrotti. «Dipende.» Mormorò, spingendo la sua testa, per fargli capire che voleva andasse più giù.  
   
«Dipende da cosa?» Continuò Tony, che continuò a scendere e a lasciargli tracce umide di saliva lungo gli addominali decorati e scolpiti.  
   
Quando arrivò all’altezza della cintura, la sfilò lentamente e tirò giù la zip dei pantaloni, senza scostare per un secondo lo sguardo da quello dell’altro ragazzo.  
   
Steve inarcò appena il bacino, fissandolo e strusciando il cavallo dei pantaloni contro il suo mento. «Da questo.» Rispose, eccitato, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli, in attesa che andasse oltre.  
   
Tony quindi tirò giù con uno strattone i jeans stretti dell’altro ragazzo e l’erezione di Steve era più che evidente da sotto i suoi boxer. Afferrò l’elastico e tirò giù anche quelli, molto lentamente.  
   
«Un giorno mi spiegherai come fai ad andare in giro con tutta questa roba senza il cartello ‘trasporto eccezionale’…»  
   
Steve sbuffò una risata a quella battuta ed inarcò ancora il bacino, facendo strusciare la punta umida contro  la sua guancia. «Fammi vedere cosa riesci a fare con quella bocca, a parte parlare.» Lo stuzzicò, allargando appena le gambe così che entrambi riuscissero a muoversi meglio. «E toglimi questi pantaloni, voglio potermi muovere bene mentre ti scopo la faccia.»  
   
«Non avere fretta, Rogers, non avere fretta.» Nel frattempo, però, fece come gli aveva chiesto Steve, lanciò via scarpe, calzini, pantaloni e mutande.  
   
Steve era rimasto completamente nudo in balia delle mani e della bocca di Tony. Quest’ultimo gli stuzzicò prima i testicoli e poi prese a leccargli la lunghezza sempre con la punta della lingua. Ormai era eccitatissimo anche lui e ringraziò di avere addosso i pantaloni della tuta, altrimenti sarebbe scoppiato di lì a poco.  
   
Steve si tirò sui gomiti, per poterlo guardare, leccandosi il labbro inferiore, concentrato sui suoi movimenti, contraendo l'addome quando la sua lingua calda stuzzicava la sua carne sensibile, mandandogli scariche di piacere lungo tutto il corpo.  
   
«Cristo-- non vedevo l'ora.» Confessò, pensando a tutte le volte che aveva rivisto le sue foto. Magari avrebbe rivisto anche il video, quando era da solo, così poteva goderselo meglio.  
   
Tony continuò a leccare e a pomparlo dalla base ancora per un po’, ma poi decise di farlo capitolare e iniziò a succhiare avidamente, continuando a guardarlo fisso e a stuzzicarle la carne dura e calda con la lingua.  
Avrebbe voluto mettersi l’altra mano nei pantaloni, ma era troppo concentrato a far perdere la ragione a Steve.  
   
«Merda.» Imprecò quello, mordendosi la lingua e trattenendo un gemito alto, afferrando di nuovo i capelli sulla sua testa e serrando la mascella, troppo preso dalle sensazioni per decidere di lasciare fare a Tony. Spinse la sua testa in basso ed inarcò il bacino, ritornando steso supino, avvertendo le pareti bagnate della sua bocca contro la carne turgida e boccheggiando alla ricerca d'aria.  
   
Ma Tony aveva ben altre intenzioni, non appena sentì l’inconfondibile sapore del liquido pre-seminale invadergli la bocca, lo lasciò andare e strusciò accanto a lui, mormorandogli ad un orecchio. «Non credere di vincere facile… voglio che mi prendi da dietro. Adesso.» Lo abbandonò per qualche istante, aprendo il cassettino accanto al letto, da dove estrasse un condom e una boccetta di lubrificante.  
   
Steve si prese un paio di secondi per riprendersi e poi si mise sulle ginocchia, osservando Tony allungarsi verso il cassetto e posizionandoglisi dietro, chinandosi a baciargli una spalla e poi la pelle tra le sue scapole, mentre con le mani trafficava con i pantaloni della tuta ed i boxer, sfilandoglieli così da lasciarlo completamente nudo.  
   
«Vedo che ci siamo capiti…» Tony lasciò l’ _attrezzatura_  sul materasso con un sorriso sornione spiaccicato in volto.  
   
«Tu parli troppo. Te l'hanno mai detto?» Mugugnò quello contro la sua pelle, infilando una mano tra le sue cosce ed accarezzandogli i testicoli, spingendosi poi sulla base del suo pene, pompandolo piano mentre succhiava un lembo di pelle al centro della sua schiena. «Il lubrificante è commestibile?»  
   
«Ogni tanto me lo dicono. E sì, è commestibile.» Sfiatò quello, le mani di Steve gli avevano ridotto la scorta di ossigeno nei polmoni.  
   
In uno scatto, la mano di Rogers gli afferrò la nuca e gli spinse la faccia contro il cuscino, così che tenesse il sedere alto ed il petto allineato al letto, in una posizione che trovava molto stimolante. Subito dopo, poi, si fece più indietro e si armò di lubrificante, togliendo il tappo alla confezione e facendone colare un po' su entrambe le natiche di quello. Il gel scivolò freddo sulla pelle liscia.  
   
«Solo ogni tanto?» Con entrambe le mani cominciò a massaggiargli i glutei, lentamente, per stuzzicarlo, facendo passare i pollici nel solco intergluteo e sfiorando la sua apertura, senza mai concentrarvisi troppo.  
   
«Ah…» Gemette Stark, quello sapeva sicuramente come muovere le mani. «Perché, non ti piace che io parli troppo, eh Steve? Non ti è piaciuto quando ho urlato il tuo nome mentre venivo?» Gli piaceva provocarlo, non solo coi gesti. Prese a muoversi, andando incontro le dita dell’altro ragazzo, se avesse continuato in quel modo, sarebbe potuto venire anche senza penetrazione.  
   
«Certo che mi piace.» Mormorò quello, con voce bassa, segno che era visibilmente eccitato, ma non voleva affrettare quel momento, voleva goderselo. Quindi si chinò in avanti e con entrambe le mani distanziò le sue natiche, tirando fuori la lingua e leccando di piatto il solco tra i glutei, fermandosi all'altezza della sua apertura e soffiando contro la pelle sensibile.  
   
«Forse dovremmo mettere le chiavi dietro la porta.» Non aveva intenzione di interrompere quello che stavano facendo, quindi quella proposta sarebbe rimasta tale, non gliene fregava niente, a quel punto, che Loki potesse entrare e vederli.  
   
«Sta tranquillo, Loki è andato da Thor, non credo proprio tornerà molto presto…» Soffiò Tony tra un gemito e l’altro. «Ti piace il mio culo? Steve, dimmi quanto ti piace il mio culo…» Si aggrappò alla testiera del letto perché sentiva che le forze non l’avrebbero sorretto ancora per molto, quel dannato Rogers ci sapeva fare.  
   
«Ti ho già detto che non è quantificabile.» Mugugnò quello, avrebbe voluto dirgli che Loki e Thor erano nei paraggi, visto che aveva bloccato il moretto per chiedergli di lui, ma lasciò perdere. Quindi spinse la lingua oltre il suo anello muscolare e cominciò a stuzzicarlo, massaggiandolo all'esterno con i pollici mentre si aiutava con le mani per tenergli le natiche divaricate.  
   
«Mi eccita sentirtelo dir---  _Merda_!» Sfiatò Stark, spingendosi d’istinto contro la lingua di Steve. «Ti prego, dammelo… » Lo implorò. Ormai faceva fatica a respirare e sentiva che i muscoli di tutto il corpo erano tesi come corde di violino.  
   
Steve a quella richiesta non poté sottrarsi, visto che lo voleva tanto quanto lui. Diede un'ultima lappata al sedere e si tirò su, colpendolo forte con il palmo aperto tanto da lasciarvi il segno delle dita. «Lo vuoi?»  Domandò, leccandosi le labbra e strusciando il glande tra le sue natiche.  
   
«Ah—sì, sì! Dammelo tutto, ti prego.» Lo pregò Tony, che stava arrivando al limite. «Parlami, Steve.»  
   
«Ti piace?-- Lo vuoi dentro?» Domandò ancora Steve, stringendo le sue natiche e spingendovi in mezzo il suo pene, senza però penetrarlo, continuando a strisciarsi.  
   
«Sto- sto impazzendo. Dammelo.» Il tono della voce di Stark andò un’ottava più alta del solito, ma non ne poteva proprio più. Si spinse col sedere contro Steve, così da invogliarlo a darci dentro.  
   
Rogers si fermò, quindi, e sorrise, chinandosi in avanti e spingendogli di nuovo la testa nel cuscino, mentre con una spinta secca si spingeva in lui, dimenticando totalmente di indossare il preservativo.  
   
«Sì, così!» Urlò Tony nel cuscino, in un misto tra sollievo e piacere. Nemmeno lui si rese conto che Steve fosse senza profilattico, lui alla fine si controllava ciclicamente, probabilmente era così anche per Rogers.  
   
Tirò su la testa per prendere aria e vide la stanza girare attorno a lui, «Merda, Rogers, sei proprio tanto!»  
Superato lo shock iniziale, cominciò a stringersi attorno al ragazzo e a muoversi contro di lui, così da procurarsi scariche di piacere per ogni centimetro del suo corpo.  
   
«Sì, fallo di nuovo, --mh...  _merda_.» Disse quello con voce roca, stringendogli le natiche e muovendo il bacino con spinte secche e regolari, entrando ed uscendo dalla sua apertura con un suono umido, il rumore della loro pelle che si scontrava ad ogni affondo. «Hai-- un culo favoloso, Stark.»  
   
«Sono stato cattivo… devi sculacciarmi!» Sfiatò l’altro, mentre si stringeva nuovamente contro di lui, non aveva neanche bisogno di toccarsi, era talmente eccitato che sarebbe potuto venire senza ulteriori aiuti.  
   
«Hai ragione.» Concordò l'altro, eccitato, aprendo il palmo della mano e colpendo la sua natica con forza, tanto che si sentì chiaramente il suono dello schiaffo. «Quanto sei stato cattivo?» Steve si chinò in avanti e scivolò con una mano dalla sua nuca alla gola, stringendo e facendogli alzare appena il petto dal materasso, così che si inarcasse di più e lui potesse penetrarlo più profondamente.  
   
«Molto cattivo, sono stato molto cattivo.» Annuì Stark. Stava talmente stringendo la testiera del letto con le mani che avrebbe potuto anche staccarla via, tanta era la forza e tanta era la sua eccitazione.  
   
Rogers gemette roco avvertendo una scarica di piacere stretto in quella morsa. Si chinò in avanti, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio e mordendone la punta. «Ti piace il mio cazzo?» Dicendo quello, rallentò i movimenti, in modo provocatorio, stringendo la presa sulla sua gola. «Ti piace così? -- hai detto centimetro per centimetro.»  
   
«Merda se mi piace…» Ansimò l’altro. «Non solo sei tanto, lo sai pure usare.» Si morsicò il labbro e continuò a gemere senza pudore. Sicuramente i dirimpettai avrebbero avuto da raccontarsi qualcosa, nei giorni a seguire.  
   
Steve portò l'altro braccio a circondare la sua vita, facendo aderire la sua schiena al proprio petto e riprendendo a muoversi con più velocità, ansimando e gemendo contro il suo orecchio e cominciando anche a pompare la sua erezione mentre angolava i fianchi per colpire la sua prostata.  
   
Non appena Rogers gli toccò l’eccitazione, Tony imprecò in modo osceno. Era certo che a quel punto non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. «Che mi fai, Rogers. Cosa mi stai facendo…» Sfiatò.  
   
«Voglio farti stare bene.» Disse il ragazzo, baciando l'incavo del suo collo e sedendosi in quella posizione, senza uscire da lui, allungandosi a gambe larghe sul letto e facendolo sedere sulle sue cosce. «Fammi vedere come ti muovi.» Lo spinse appena in avanti, così da avere una visuale completa del suo sedere, puntellando i palmi nel materasso.  
   
Tony obbedì e prese a muoversi su di lui lentamente ma ritmicamente. «Steve, non durerò ancora molto…» Gemette, senza fermarsi. Quella posizione faceva sì che Rogers raggiungesse in maniera strategica il suo punto debole e Stark stava vedendo le stelle.  
   
«Merda- continua.» Lo pregò quello, cominciando ad inarcare il bacino per andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sul proprio bacino, osservando il pene sparire tra i glutei perfetti di Tony. «Cristo... dovresti vederti da qui-- lo prendi veramente bene.» Emise un gemito gutturale e colpì di nuovo la sua natica con uno schiaffo, facendola diventare completamente rossa.  
   
Stark mugugnò, sovrastato dal piacere e continuò a muoversi sopra Steve un po’ più velocemente. Gocce di sudore gli colavano giù dalla schiena e i tremori che gli pervadevano la colonna vertebrale erano chiaro segno che stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo.  
   
A quel punto Steve afferrò il suo fianco con una mano e cominciò a guidarlo, facendo cozzare le anche contro il suo sedere e serrando la mascella, non riuscendo a trattenere un gemito più forte degli altri. «Sei-- fantastico...»  
   
«Sto ven—» Tony non fece in tempo a finire la frase che la sua eccitazione esplose sul suo addome e sulle lenzuola con un gemito più acuto di tutti gli altri. Nonostante l’ossigeno nei suoi polmoni fosse pari a zero, continuò a muoversi sopra Steve, perché raggiungesse il culmine anche lui.  
   
«Sì--si...» Continuò a ripetere Rogers,  spingendosi con sempre più forza, finché non afferrò con entrambe le mani i suoi fianchi, tendendosi e bloccandolo, venendo in lui con un gemito non trattenuto, svuotandosi completamente e rilassandosi quasi subito dopo, con il fiato corto.  
   
Stark finalmente si rilassò e piano piano riprese a regolarizzare il respiro. «Cazzo…» Esalò, prima di lasciarsi cadere sul materasso.  
   
L'altro uscì da lui e si scostò appena, poggiandosi con la schiena al muro e restando seduto, con una mano sul ventre mentre riprendeva fiato.  
   
«Scopi sempre così, Rogers?» Gli chiese, voltandosi verso il ragazzo. La sua faccia post orgasmo, se fosse stato possibile, era anche più bella del solito.  
   
Steve si passò le dita tra i capelli, scostando il ciuffo biondo dalla fronte. «Non scopavo con qualcuno da... un mese e mezzo, credo.» Mormorò con il fiatone, posando lo sguardo su di lui.  
   
Solo in quel momento, Tony si accorse del condom intatto buttato sul letto accanto a loro. «Ehi, e questo?» Lo afferrò per lanciarlo addosso all’altro ragazzo, ridendo. Poi si sistemò supino e si stiracchiò, visto che era stato parecchio in tensione e i muscoli si erano inevitabilmente indolenziti.  
   
«Ho dimenticato di metterlo.» Rispose quello, sorridendo e umettandosi le labbra, afferrando il preservativo e lanciandoglielo addosso a propria volta.«Non avrai dimenticato quello che ti ho scritto?» Gli chiese, riferendosi ai messaggi spinti in cui gli diceva di voler venirgli dentro ed addosso.  
   
«No, certo che no.» Ghignò Stark. Si allungò verso il comodino per riporre la bustina nel cassetto e si girò nuovamente verso di lui. «Quindi ti fidi di me…» Lo guardava in un modo con cui non aveva guardato nessun altro.  
   
«Certo... non dovrei?» Domandò quello, afferrandogli una gamba e poggiandola sulle proprie, accarezzandola dal ginocchio alla caviglia, stringendo e massaggiando quest'ultima. «Tu mi piaci molto.» Ammise, senza imbarazzo.  
   
«Anche tu.» Rispose candidamente Tony. Allungò un braccio e gli sfiorò il viso con la punta delle dita. «Dimmi, Rogers, perché ci siamo dati addosso per tutto questo tempo?»  
   
« _Ci_ siamo dati addosso?» Steve inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, allungando la mano e dandogli uno schiaffo sulla pancia. «Sei sempre stato tu quello a fare lo stronzo, ti ricordo.»  
   
Tony scosse la testa ridendo. «Ehi, io ci ho rimediato un paio di occhi neri…» Afferrò la mano con cui gli aveva schiaffeggiato il ventre e se la portò al viso per baciarla. «Sai come si dice… chi disprezza vuol comprare.»  
   
«E dovevi proprio fare lo stronzo per farti notare?» Rogers si spostò accanto a lui, stendendosi su di un fianco per riuscire a guardarlo.  
   
«Bè, alla fine a funzionato, no?» Ridacchiò ancora una volta Tony, sgusciando tra le lenzuola disfatte per avvicinarsi a lui.  
   
«Abbastanza. Ma magari se ti fossi comportato da persona matura...» lo punzecchiò Steve, accarezzandogli un fianco distrattamente. «Forse ci saremmo trovati prima, senza arrivare a picchiarci e litigare.»  
   
«Vieni qui…»  Erano già molto vicini, ma a Tony sembrava una distanza quella tra loro. Voleva baciarlo, un bacio diverso dagli altri, avidi e affamati.  
   
«Sono qui.» Mormorò quello, avvicinando il viso al suo e guardandolo negli occhi. «Allora? E' andata come ti aspettavi?»  
   
«Sei andato ben oltre le mie aspettative.» Ammise con un leggero imbarazzo Tony. «Adesso perché non mi baci?» Lo afferrò per i fianchi e se lo fece cadere addosso.  
   
«Mh, mi avevi sottovalutato, quindi?» Domandò quello, portando lo sguardo dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra. «Non so se te lo meriti il bacio.»  
   
«Come no?» Tony piazzò il broncio e si beava dei respiri caldi di Steve sul suo viso.  
   
«Pensi di essertelo guadagnato?» Domandò quello, sorridendo divertito e sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio.  
   
«Certo!» Rispose finto offeso Tony.  
   
Steve, a quel punto, pressò la bocca contro la sua e gli leccò le labbra, per invogliarlo a ricambiare il bacio.  
   
Tony non ci pensò due volte e schiuse la bocca, cercando la lingua dell’altro ragazzo con la sua. Con una mano gli accarezzò la guancia.  
   
E dopo tutto quel sesso senza freni, non cercava altro che un gesto semplice, come quello.  
   
Steve infilò una gamba tra le sue, circondandolo con le sue braccia e sospirando contro la sua bocca, tenendo gli occhi aperti per poterlo guardare. Tony non fece altro che lasciarsi andare alle sue braccia, baciandolo e accarezzandolo con delicatezza.  
   
Fu proprio in quel momento che Loki aprì la porta e trovò i due ragazzi nudi stesi sul letto a scambiarsi effusioni.  
   
«Disgustosi!» Esclamò, completamente ignorato dai due, ma ridendo sotto ai baffi, finalmente quegli imbecilli avevano capito che erano fatti l’uno per l’altro.  
   
Quindi, girò i tacchi e fece dietro-front, meglio lasciarli in pace per un po’, in fondo anche lui aveva un fidanzato da cui poteva andare a rifugiarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: E vissero tutti felici e contenti!  
> Diciamo che la storia è erotica in sé, quindi non abbiamo messo in tiro grandi drammi o avvenimenti, ci piaceva che fosse così, come direbbe qualcuno ‘senza pensier’. LOL  
> E che dire, spero riusciremo a scriverne altre cento di storie così, perché sono un toccasana quando ti ritrovi a scrivere scene angst per le altre storie – insomma, per staccare un po’ la spina.  
> Me ne vado. Alla prossima LOL
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Pecorella pecorella, come piace a questi due… L’abbiamo detto no? Sono giovani, sani e pieni di ormoni, ci sta che si sfoghino. Per una volta niente drammi esagerati, ogni tanto ci vuole no?  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, noi ci siamo divertite un sacco a scriverla e a far dire tante parolacce a questi due depravati. Grazie per aver letto e commentato :’)


End file.
